Petites histoires de nations millénaires
by Maelyna
Summary: C'est l'histoire de plusieurs vies. C'est l'histoire de plusieurs pays. C'est l'histoire du monde. Petites fics en un seul chapitre narrant les aventures de nos nations à travers le temps et l'espace. Tous les genres sont possibles.
1. L'ourson du pardon

**Disclaimer:** Aucun des personnages présents ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous la propriété de l'auteur d'Axis Power Hetalia.

**Personnages présents:** Principalement Alfred/Amérique et Matthew/Canada. En arrière plan Francis/France et Arthur/Angleterre + Un gardien paresseux qui aurait mieux fait de dormir ailleurs.

**L'ourson du Pardon**

On offre tous des cadeaux à des gens que l'on apprécie. Les nations aussi ont cette habitude, après tout, pourquoi ne l'aurait-elle pas ? Mais parmi ces cadeaux, il en existe quelques uns de particuliers. On les appelle les cadeaux éternels. Le temps n'a aucune emprise sur eux. Le seul moyen de les faire disparaître c'est de les éliminer physiquement.

Ce genre de cadeau est très rare, car il ne se forme que lorsqu'une nation offre un présent à une autre avec qui elle partage un lien très, très fort. Ainsi, la deuxième façon de détruire les cadeaux éternels, c'est d'anéantir le lien que celui-ci représente.

- Dit-moi Canada, comment as-tu eut Kumajirou ?

Amérique se trouvait chez son frère et observait le petit ourson dormant dans son panier. Il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours vu son frère avec. Mais un ours ne vivait pas aussi longtemps. Et il ne restait pas éternellement petit.

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? S'étonna Canada.

- Ben…

- C'est toi qui me l'as offert alors que nous étions de petites colonies. C'était au tout début de la domination anglaise au Canada.

- … Désolé, je n'ai vraiment aucuns souvenirs de ça…

Matthew soupira. C'est vrai que son frère avait voulu oublier tous ses souvenirs de lorsqu'il était une colonie. Ainsi, il se souvenait très peu de son enfance. Le Canadien décida donc de raconter à Amérique comment il avait obtenu son ourson fétiche.

L'ourson, Kumajirou, est l'un des exemples les plus flagrants de l'existence des cadeaux éternels. Comme vous devez le savoir, Angleterre a pris possession de Matthew lorsque la petite colonie était très jeune. Le séparant ainsi de son premier père adoptif, France. Mais l'enfant supporta très mal cette séparation et tomba malade. Au grand désespoir de son nouveau colon, qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

- Dit, il ne va pas mourir hein ?

Alfred était très inquiet pour la santé de Canada. Il s'était enfin trouvé un compagnon de jeu et voilà qu'il était cloué au lit depuis deux mois. Matthew n'avait pas de fièvre mais était très faible et tombait sur le sol dés qu'il essayait de se lever. Et depuis quelques jours, il refusait de s'alimenter. Angleterre prit sa colonie préférée dans ses bras et le posa sur ses genoux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Amérique, on va trouver un moyen de le guérir.

- Mais, il ne mourra pas dit ? Redemanda le petit d'une voix inquiète.

Angleterre soupira profondément. L'enfant ne lui facilitait pas la tâche avec ses questions précises. Il ne savait vraiment pas si Matthew allait s'en sortir. Il avait tout essayé pour le guérir, mais sans succès. Maintenant il ne voyait plus ce qu'il pouvait faire. Voyant que son tuteur ne lui répondrait pas, Alfred descendit de ses genoux.

- Si tu vas voir Matthew, ne l'épuise pas trop.

Amérique ne lui répondit pas et commença à grimper l'escalier qui menait vers le premier étage. Comme Arthur l'avait deviné, il se dirigea directement vers la chambre de son nouveau petit frère. Il entra doucement dans la petite chambre à peine éclairée. La petite tête blonde de Canada était la seule partie du corps de la jeune colonie qui apparaissait.

- Matthew ? Alfred s'approcha du lit de l'enfant et attendit sa réaction.

L'enfant leva ses yeux violets sur son frère. Enfin d'après Angleterre ils seraient frères, mais en fait il n'en avait aucune idée. Il était trop malade pour réfléchir de toute façon.

- Matthew, ça va ?

- Fran… Cis…

- Francis ? Tu veux voir Francis ?

L'enfant geignit et s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses couvertures. Alfred resta quelques instants, pensif. Puis il se dirigea vers le salon en courant.

- Arthur, dit-moi où est Francis. La jeune nation se planta devant son tuteur, le regard perçant.

- Qui ? Ben, il est en France. N'oublie pas que c'est son pays.

- Où habite-t-il ?

- Dit-donc, c'est quoi ce soudain intérêt pour France ? N'oublie pas que c'est notre ennemi.

- Je vais aller le chercher, peut être qu'en le voyant Matthew ira mieux. Alors tu me dis où il habite et j'irais chez lui pour le ramener ici.

C'est que l'enfant avait l'air décidé en plus. Si Angleterre ne faisait rien, il serait fichu de faire l'aller-retour en traversant la Manche pour aller chez son rival. Et tout seul s'il le fallait. Mais au fond, faire venir France n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. Pourquoi n'y avait-t-il pas pensé plus tôt. Ah oui, c'était son éternel et pire ennemi. Et on ne se tourne pas vers ses ennemis quand on veut de l'aide. Enfin, normalement.

- Je vais le contacter. Et toi tu ne bouges pas d'ici. Compris ?

- Mais je peux aller le chercher !

- Non. Il arrivera plus rapidement s'il part tout seul.

Amérique commença à bouder. Mais il se dérida vite en pensant que si Francis parvenait à rendre la santé à son petit frère, ils pourraient jouer ensemble.

- Amérique ?

- Oui ?

- Ne t'avise pas d'essayer de te rendre en France. Et quand Canada sera sur pied, il faudra le laisser tranquille.

Arthur lisait dans ses pensées ou quoi ? La petite nation gonfla ses joues et commença à bouder. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste. Amérique alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour échapper aux remarques qu'Angleterre lui servait sur sa bouderie inutile. Plusieurs jours plus tard, France arriva enfin chez Arthur.

- Je te confie MA colonie, et au bout de quelques jours Matthew tombe gravement malade. Saleté de rosbif.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, bloody frog.

Oui pas de doutes, les deux éternels rivaux étaient bien réunis, et avait déjà commencé leur retrouvailles. Le petit américain resta en retrait quelques minutes, puis décida de réveiller Canada. C'était pour lui que France était venu, pas pour Angleterre. Alfred revint quelques minutes plus tard, soutenant un Matthew à peine réveillé et tremblant.

- Canada !

France délaissa complètement son rival pour prendre sa petite ex-colonie dans ses bras. L'enfant mis quelques instants avant de réaliser que son ancien colon était là.

- Francis ! S'égaya-t-il en bougeant ses petits bras.

- J'étais inquiet pour toi. Regarde, je t'ai apporté un cadeau.

Il alla chercher un paquet dans ses bagages restés devant l'entrée, il avait apporté de quoi tenir un siège pendant deux mois, et le rapporta à Canada. Celui-ci regarda le paquet d'un air émerveillé, sans même songer à l'ouvrir. France dû l'inciter à le déballer.

- Oooooh, c'est quoi ?

- Un ours en tissu. Tu pourras le garder, comme ça tu auras l'impression que je serais avec toi.

Canada serra le doudou contre lui, à le voir on avait l'impression qu'il n'était plus malade. Amérique se précipita vers Angleterre pour lui réclamer un ours en tissu. Bien sûr l'anglais refusa, et l'enfant commença à bouder.

- Je pourrais garder mon toutou avec moi ? (aujourd'hui, peluche se dit toutou au Québec)

- Doudou. Et oui, tu pourras le garder.

- Toutou. Et je l'appellerais, Kumajirou

- Mais, où es-tu allez chercher ce nom là toi?

- Frog, tu comptes rester ici combien de temps ?

- Autant de temps que je voudrais, mon cher rival.

- Pas question !

Arthur ne tenait absolument pas à voir Francis s'installer chez lui. Le voir un peu était déjà bien suffisant. Mais la courtoisie lui interdisait de le mettre purement et simplement à la porte. De plus, Canada risquait de re tomber malade.

- Écoute, tu peux rester jusqu'à ce que ma colonie aille mieux et qu'elle ait accepté votre séparation. Okay ?

- Je le répète, je resterais autant de temps que je voudrais. Répondit sèchement Francis.

Pendant que les deux éternels rivaux se chamaillaient, Alfred proposa à Matthew d'aller jouer. N'osant pas refuser, Canada suivit son frère adoptif tant bien que de mal. Il allait mieux certes, mais ça ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il était guérit. Alfred arriva enfin à sa salle de jeu et dû attendre l'arrivée de Matthew qui trainassait.

- Tu ne peux pas aller plus vite ? Demanda le futur USA d'un air sévère.

- Pardon...

Devant l'air sincèrement désolé de Canada, Amérique se radoucit et alla chercher ses jouets. Il décida de ce qu'ils allaient faire et Matthew se contenta de le suivre. Il n'avait pas l'âme d'un chef de toute façon.

- Allons-nous continuer à nous fixer ainsi?

France et Angleterre étaient debout et se reg ardait droit dans les yeux. Chacun semblait guetter le moindre geste de l'autre.

- Si ça ne te plait pas, sors d'ici. Je m'occuperais bien de MES colonies.

- Quand je vois que ça l'a rendu malade. Au moins quand il faisait parti de MES colonies, il n'était pas couché toute la sainte journée.

- Modère tes paroles frog. Tu es chez-moi ici. C'est moi qui dicte les règles. Le regard d'Arthur commença à se faire perçant.

- Je dirais ce qu'il me plaira au moment où j'en aurais envie.

- Si tu ne te soumet pas aux règles, je te mettrais dehors par la force s'il le faut.

- Jamais je ne me soumettrais aux règles d'un sale rosbif tel que toi.

Angleterre allait gifler France quand un hurlement attira leur attention. C'était Canada! Les deux pays se précipitèrent dans la pièce où les deux petites colonies étaient parti s'amuser. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent Matthew en train de hurler et de pleurer à la mort au pied d'un Alfred entourés de lambeaux de tissus.

- But, que c'est-il passé ici!

Pendant qu'ils jouaient Alfred lorgnait sur le petit ourson de Canada. Lui aussi il voulait un « toutou » qui lui rappellerait Arthur. Mais l'anglais refuserait de lui en acheter un, il en était persuadé. Il en conçu donc une grande jalousie.

- Matthew, tu vas me donner ton doudou. Lâcha-t-il d'une voix impérieuse.

La petite colonie regarda son frère, surpris. Pourquoi lui parlait-il sur ce ton là? Voyant que Canada ne répondait pas, Amérique se leva et s'empara de l'une des pattes du doudou. Son frère refusa de lâcher Kumajirou. Alfred commença donc à tirer plus fort.

- Donne-le-moi! Il est à moi maintenant. Cria Alfred.

Les deux petits continuèrent leur chamaillerie. Mais plus Canada résistait, plus la jalousie d'Alfred enflait. A la fin, la petite nation était si en colère qu'elle attrapa violemment la peluche par le cou, détachant en même temps la tête du reste du corps.

- Mon toutou... Gémit Matthew en commençant à renifler.

Toujours dans sa fureur, Alfred commença à déchirer les bouts de tissus avec ses ongles et ses dents. Ses yeux étaient animés d'une folie furieuse envers son petit frère qui avait eut un cadeau alors que lui n'avait rien. Et il reportait cette furie sur cette malheureuse peluche.

- ! ! Ne pouvant plus supporter ce massacre Matthew pleura et hurla.

- Alfred, je peux savoir ce que tu fais! S'emporta Arthur en attrapant l'enfant par le bras.

- Il a pas voulu me donner son cadeau! Il avait pas le droit! Tempêta l'Américain insensible aux hurlements de son frère que France s'employait à consoler.

- C'est une peluche que Francis lui a offert. Il est en droit de refuser de te la prêter. Excuse-toi maintenant!

- Nan! C'est MON petit frère, il doit faire ce que JE dit.

- Je te conseil de modérer tes propos petite crapule.

- NAN ! T'es qu'un gros vilain, pas gentil!

La gifle siffla rapide et précise. Le choc calma la petite colonie qui allait de nouveau piquer une crise. D'abord muet, Alfred colla un coup de pied à son mentor avant de s'enfuir. Sous les hurlements d'Arthur lui ordonnant de revenir sur le champ.

- J'admire ta manière de gérer Alfred. J'espère que c'est le plus difficile de tous. Ironisa Francis qui berçait son ex petite colonie.

- Oh toi garde tes répliques pour un autre jour! Bloody frog!

Sur ce, l'empire britannique monta à l'étage où Alfred s'était réfugié. Il comptait bien avoir une longue explication avec lui sur son comportement. France resta avec Matthew et acheva de le calmer.

- Il a déchiré mon toutou...

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas Matthie. Je t'en offrirais un autre encore plus beau.

- Veux Kumajirou... Chouina l'enfant en serrant la petite tête d'ours. Seul vestige du cadeau de Francis.

Au dessus on entendait les cris d'Arthur et d'Alfred puis une autre gifle retentissante suivit d'un claquement de porte. Lorsqu'Angleterre fut de retour son regard en disait très long sur son état d'énervement. Si bien que le français décida de ne pas trop jouer avec son rival... Pour le moment du moins.

- Allez, vient Matthew. Je vais te préparer un plat que tu adores.

- Des crêpes avec du sirop ! Les yeux du petit s'illuminèrent de gourmandise.

- Tout à fait.

France prit le petit Canadien dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la cuisine, fier de sa trouvaille. Il faisait d'une pierre deux coups en réconfortant son fils adoptif avec son plat préféré, et d'autre part il empêchait Angleterre de leur préparer un de ses plats.

- Tu me payeras ça, frog. Bougonna Arthur qui avait compris la combine.

Amérique fut privé de repas, et on ne le revit plus jusqu'au repas du lendemain. Il s'assit en bout de table et essaya de mordre Arthur qui voulait le rapprocher de lui. L'anglais faillit piquer une crise, mais se contenta d'une baffe sur le crâne. Canada quant à lui resta coller à Francis et refusa catégoriquement d'approcher son frère. Se fut donc au Français de faire l'intermédiaire entre les deux colonies.

- Arthur...

- Hum. Angleterre posa son regard sur Matthew.

- On peut aller au zoo?

- Pourquoi pas, ça nous donnera l'occasion d'une petite ballade. Approuva France.

Coincé. Angleterre ne voulait pas faire plaisir à son rival, et ça, France le savait. Mais s'il refusait, il risquait de faire de la peine à Canada, et Francis le savait aussi. Il posa enfin son regard sur Alfred qui n'osait pas le regarder. Puis il revint vers Canada.

- Bon, d'accord. Nous irons tout à l'heure.

- Merci papa!

Canada sauta au cou d'Arthur qui passa aussitôt rouge pivoine au grand amusement de Francis. Seul Alfred ne disait rien. Après le repas. Arthur le fit monter dans sa chambre. Voulant mettre au point quelques petites choses.

- Je sais que tu ne le mérites pas, Alfred. Mais tu viendras avec nous au zoo, je n'ai pas envie que tu fasses de bêtises. Mais à la moindre incartade tu seras puni pendant une semaine.

-...

- C'est compris?

- Oui...

- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit?

- Merci Arthur...

Les quatre nations partirent donc au zoo londonien. Les petites nations furent émerveillées devant la variété d'animaux qui se trouvait là. Mais ils ne se parlèrent pas et restèrent à bonne distance l'un de l'autre. France et Angleterre alternait entre les moments de dispute et les moments où ils s'occupaient des petits.

- Mes zoos valent mieux que les tiens !

- Alors qu'attends-tu pour partir ! Va visiter tes saletés de zoos et laisse les miens en paix !

- Je ne partirais pas sans Matthew !

- Il restera ici !

Ils auraient pût continuer longtemps, mais remarquèrent que les deux colonies n'étaient plus avec eux. Ils paniquèrent et commencèrent à s'insulter tout en les cherchant. Ils finirent par les trouver devant une cage en fer. Dedans se trouvait un ourson et sa mère. Matthew était accroché aux barreaux et essayait de toucher le petit ours sous les grognements de sa mère. Alfred lui se contentait de le regarder faire.

- Matthew tu ne dois pas monter ici, c'est dangereux. Le réprimanda Francis en le faisant descendre.

- Toutou. Répondit l'enfant en désignant le petit ours.

Les quatre nations continuèrent leur visite après avoir difficilement détaché le petit canadien de la cage. Pendant toute la visite, il réclama le petit ourson et faillit piquer une crise quand il fallut partir. Angleterre en profita pour « admirer la manière avec laquelle France éduquait sa colonie »

- C'est TA colonie je te signal!

- Oui, mais c'est toi qui t'en occupait avant. Et ça n'a pas l'air d'être une réussite. Arthur esquiva le coup de poing de son voisin d'Outre-Manche et commença à se battre avec.

Le soir venu, Alfred tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Pendant toute la journée il avait réfléchit et avait compris qu'il avait mal agis envers son cadet. Et maintenant il cherchait un moyen de se faire pardonner. Il eut une illumination en se rappelant du petit ours que Canada avait voulu toucher l'après-midi. Il pourrait aller le chercher. Les adultes se promenait bien avec des chiens. Pourquoi pas des oursons. C'était décidé, il allait aller chercher le petit ours. Et tout seul, sans prévenir personne. Fier de sa trouvaille, il ouvrit la fenêtre sa chambre et sauta par dessus. Heureusement il y avait un buisson en dessous de sa fenêtre qui amorti sa chute. Puis il sorti du jardin et s'élança vers le zoo... Même s'il ne se souvenait plus de comment on y allait...

Matthew aussi n'arrivait pas à dormir, il pensait au petit ours du zoo. Il aurait aimé retourner le voir. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'Arthur avait donné à Francis. Mais en passant devant la chambre d'Alfred il vit que la fenêtre était grande ouverte. Les rideaux en tissu voletait doucement. Mais d'Alfred il n'y avait point.

- Alfred, t'es où?

Le petit Canada entra dans la pièce et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il vit la petite tête blonde de son frère se déplacer dans le jardin. Curieux, il sauta à son tour par la fenêtre et courût pour essayer de rattraper son frère. Mais Amérique allait bien trop vite pour lui. Il était déjà loin quand Matthew arriva enfin à la sortie de la propriété d'Angleterre.

- Alfred, attend moi!

Amérique fit des tours et des détours et retourna même sur ses pas à certains moments ( Matthew manqua plusieurs fois de le perdre de vue) et réussit enfin à retrouver le zoo. Il parvint à s'infiltrer à l'intérieur et fit un saut de plusieurs mètres en passant un peu trop prêt de la cage des lions. Enfin il arriva à la cage ou se trouvait la famille plantigrade. Il chipa son trousseau de clés à un gardien endormit un peu plus loin et réussit à ouvrir la porte de la cage. Les deux mammifères ne bougèrent pas d'un poil lorsque la porte s'ouvrit ne grinçant. Ils bougèrent encore moins lorsqu'Alfred s'approcha d'eux.

- Je vais prendre ton petit. Mon frère sera content, et il me pardonnera. Expliqua la future hyper-puissance en prenant doucement le petit ours dans ses bras.

La maman ours ne bougea toujours pas. Alfred toucha la fourrure de l'animal et s'aperçut que le corps était tout froid. Soudain un rugissement suivit d'un hurlement de peur retentirent. Amérique reconnu la voix de Canada et s'élança à son secours. L'ourson endormi toujours dans ses bras. Il trouva son frère à genoux devant la cage aux lions, la petite colonie effrayée pleurait et criait si fort que c'était un miracle que tout le zoo ne soit pas éveillé. Amérique lâcha le petit ours, attrapa le bras de son frère et l'entraina vers la sortie. Ils allèrent se cacher dans la rue en face et Matthew se blottit contre son frère.

- Sniff...

- Pourquoi t'es venu?

- Pourquoi t'es parti de la maison?

Canada continuait de renifler. Les lions lui avaient vraiment fait peur. Pourquoi lui avaient-ils rugit dessus?

- Je t'ai vu partir et j'ai voulu voir où tu allais... Pourquoi tu as quitté la maison? Tu veux plus vivre avec Arthur?

- Ben, en fait. Je voulais... J'ai perdu l'ourson !

Alfred chercha le petit animal, mais il se souvint qu'il l'avait lâché quelques minutes auparavant. Voyant sa chance de se faire pardonner disparaître. Il commença à pleurer à la grande incompréhension de son cadet. Les deux enfants aperçurent alors un petit ours brun en train de s'approcher prudemment d'eux.

- Mon cadeau ! S'écria Alfred en se jetant sur le petit animal qui essaya vainement de s'enfuir.

- C'est l'ours du zoo?

- Ouais, Alfred petit le petit animal tremblant dans ses bras et revint vers son frère, je voulais aller le chercher.

- Pourquoi?

Amérique rougit un peu, puis tendit l'ourson à son frère. Matthew le prit lentement dans ses bras et commença à le serrer contre lui.

- Matthew... Excuse-moi pour hier. J'aurais pas dû déchirer ton doudou... Le petit américain avait les larmes aux yeux. Comme si ces paroles lui avaient fait mal.

Canada regarda son frère avec interrogation, tenant l'ourson désormais apaisé dans ses bras. Puis il s'approcha d'Alfred et lui fit un gros câlin. L'ourson, prit en sandwich entre les deux frères, s'illumina d'une douce lumière jaune qui s'éteignit aussi vite qu'elle était apparût. Les deux petits ne comprirent pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Alfred ! Matthew !

Peu après la fugue des deux enfants. Arthur s'était levé et était aussi passé devant la chambre d'Amérique. Il avait poussé un énorme juron en voyant la fenêtre ouverte et le lit vide. Il s'était élancé vers la chambre de Canada et trouva le lit tout aussi vide. Il débarqua alors dans la chambre de France et le réveilla en enlevant brusquement la couverture et en hurlant « DEBOUT STUPID FROG! » Il n'avait même pas laissé le temps à Francis de comprendre quoique se soit qu'il était déjà reparti. France n'eut d'autre choix que de le rattraper pour lui demander des explications. Une fois mis au courant, les deux nations se mirent activement à la recherche des deux colonies.

- On peut savoir ce que vous faites ! Éructa Arthur qui était partagé entre une profonde colère et un énorme soulagement.

- Canada, d'où vient cet animal?

Les deux colonies expliquèrent tout ce qu'il s'était passé à leurs tuteurs. Arthur voulu ramener l'ourson au zoo, mais lorsqu'Alfred lui expliqua que la maman ours était toute froide et qu'elle n'avait pas bougé lorsqu'il avait prit son petit, il commença à hésiter.

- S'il te plait Arthur, je m'occuperais bien de lui. Supplia Canada en faisant à Arthur des yeux si doux qu'il pourrait rivaliser avec Féliciano.

- Cet animal va grandir. Il deviendra un ours énorme et dangereux.

- Je lui apprendrais à être gentil.

- Les ours sont carnivores. Il te croquera en moins de deux.

- Mais non. Je lui donnerais à manger et je l'habituerais à ne pas manger de viande.

Les deux petits se mirent à supplier et argumenter, mais Angleterre ne céda réellement que lorsqu'ils lui parlèrent de la lumière qui avait entouré le petit ours. Mais il interdit à Matthew de sortir le petit ours lorsqu'ils iraient se promener. Le zoo allait sûrement penser que l'animal avait été volé et ferait des recherches. Puis Angleterre prit Amérique dans ses bras et France se chargea de Canada.

- Au fait mon petit. Comment vas-tu l'appeler ton ourson ?

- Kumajirou!

-... Tu te fiches de moi là?

- Pas du tout. Tu n'as jamais entendu des cadeaux éternels?

Kumajirou se réveilla, bailla et se frotta contre les genoux de Matthew. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras et commença à le caresser. Alfred regarda l'étrange duo, comment cet ours que Canada était en train de caresser pouvait être le même que celui qu'il avait offert à son frère pour se faire pardonner. Pourtant, il revoyait les images confirmant l'histoire que Canada venait de raconter.

- Matthew, je peux prendre Kumajirou?

- D'accord. Mais je te préviens, ne t'avise pas de lui faire mal. Cette fois, je ne me contenterais pas de pleurer. Répliqua Canada avec un regard mi-sérieux, mi-taquin.

Voilà, j'espère que la fic vous a plus ^^ J'en est une autre dans le même genre mais avec Francis et Arthur comme personnages principaux. Mais elle n'est pas encore écrite...


	2. Nation ou Démon?

****Disclaimer: NEIN ! Les personnages d'Hetalia ne m'appartiennent toujours pas !

Personnages: Francis/France et Gilbert/Prusse Les deux persos doivent avoir dix ans maximum.

**Nation ou démon ?  
><strong>

La première fois que Francis avait vu Gilbert, il avait eut la peur de sa vie. Il l'avait rencontré durant une guerre (il ne savait plus laquelle) à laquelle son roi tenait qu'il participe auprès d'un vétéran de son armée. Même s'il se tenait à l'écart des combats. L'enfant d'une petite dizaine d'années errait dans le campement. Il avait entendu dire qu'une autre nation se trouvait ici et il voulait la rencontrer. Juste pour savoir à quoi elle ressemblait.

- Hé, attention ! Regarde où tu vas !

La petite nation se retrouva assise sur le sol, il avait foncé droit sur quelqu'un sans le faire exprès. L'autre lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. La petite nation accepta volontiers son aide. Il enleva la saleté qui recouvrait sa capte bleu foncé avant de s'excuser auprès de sa cible involontaire.

- Je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu. J'aurais dû faire plus attention. Mais… Qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas un adulte.

La personne qu'il venait de percuter quelqu'un enveloppé dans une cape blanche, lui recouvrant même le visage. Et il portait des gants noirs. La personne s'excusa, le ton de sa voix lui indiqua qu'elle était gênée. Il ne paraissait pas être plus vieux que France. Peut être avait-il un an de plus. Étais-ce lui l'autre nation qui se trouvait dans le camp ?

- Je m'appelle Gilbert. Toi non plus tu n'es pas un adulte. Qui es-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Francis. Mais en fait je suis une…

- Shhht, l'autre lui plaqua ses deux sur la bouche, tu ne dois pas dire ça devant tout le monde. T'es malade ou quoi ?

France ne répondit pas. Ses yeux s'étaient arrondis de terreur. Son interlocuteur avait les cheveux si clairs qu'ils paraissaient blancs. Sa peau était tout aussi pâle, d'une pâleur telle qu'on en voyait rarement. Mais le pire, c'était ses yeux. Bon sang comment pouvait-on avoir des yeux d'un tel rouge sang !

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? Oups ! Il rabattit violemment sa capuche sur son visage , comprenant ce qui avait effrayé le jeune blond.

- Mais… Mais…

- Je vais tout expliquer ! Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Bafouilla-t-il en voyant le visage du Français prendre l'expression de la terreur.

- Tu n'es pas humain ! Tu es un démon ! IL Y A UN DÉMON DANS LE CAMP ! IL A VOULU M'ENLEVER ! A L'AIDE !

- Non, attend !

- UN MONSTRE ! UN MONSTRE DANS LE CAMP ! Entendit-il au loin.

Le Prussien retint ses larmes. Il comprenait que sa condition pouvait en effrayer plus d'un. Mais ça le blessait à chaque fois. Son chef avait beau lui dire qu'il ne devait pas avoir honte de son apparence, il avait une grosse envie de disparaître pour pleurer. Il finit par se détourner et s'éloigna du camp. Pendant se temps, les cris hystériques de Francis résonnait encore dans le camp. L'enfant ne se calma que lorsqu'il fut prêt de son chef.

- Qui y a-t-il Francis ? S'enquit l'homme en voyant que la nation tremblait et pleurait.

- Il y a un démon dans le camp messire ! Il a voulut m'enlever ! J'ai peur !

L'homme soupira. La nation avait dû se laisser entrainer par son imagination et avait imaginé un démon tout droit sortit des Enfers. Il le rassura néanmoins en lui assurant que le démon ne viendrait pas le chercher ici. Un peu rassuré, Francis décida néanmoins de rester ici. Jusqu'au cas où le « monstre »veuille retenter de l'enlever.

Gilbert s'était bien éloigné du camp. Si bien que lorsqu'il voulu rentrer, il fut incapable de retrouver son chemin. Il était perdu à la merci de tous. Enfin presque, il avait encore sa petite épée. Il pourrait se défendre. Soudain, quelque chose bougea dans les fourrés prêts de lui.

- Qui est là ? Il tendit son épée devant lui et prit un air bravache.

Aucune réponse ne vint. Mais les fourrés se remirent à bouger. Il déglutit difficilement ? Il n'y avait des loups par ici, hein ? Et puis, les loups ne s'attaquaient pas aux hommes. Sauf quand il était enragé… Ou quand il était affamé.

- Qui est-là ?

Des yeux jaunes apparurent. Bon cette fois, c'était sur. Il avait bien une bête sauvage devant lui. Il était mal. L'enfant-nation commença à reculer prudemment, espérant que l'animal se désintéresserait de lui. Il avait envie de disparaître, mais pas dans le ventre d'un animal féroce affamé.

Dans le camp. Le chef de l'armée prussienne venait d'entrer dans la tente du commandant de l'armée française. France, qui était totalement calmé à présent, resta pour assister à l'entretient ? Même s'il allait sûrement être ennuyeux comme tout. Il avait déjà envie de bailler tient.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Mais notre armée fait face à un grave problème. Auriez-vous Gilbert quelque part ?

- L'enfant à cheveux blancs ? Non, je m'en serais aperçut sinon. Ne me dites-pas que vous réussit à perdre votre nation ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde.

Pendant se temps, Francis était sous le choc. Gilbert était une nation aux cheveux blancs. Et l'enfant qu'il avait prit pour un monstre avait aussi des cheveux blancs. Il s'était donc trompé ? Il avait traité un semblable de monstre, et maintenant il avait disparût ? Mais comment cette enfant pouvait-il être une nation.

- Si Prusse a effectivement disparu, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous restez là. Si nos ennemis mettaient la main sur cet enfant…

- En tant que nos alliés, vous seriez aussi menacés. Vous devez donc nous aider à le retrouver.

- Je déploierais des hommes à sa recherche. Francis il fait nuit, si tu sors reste au camp.

Le commandant de l'armée de la Prusse sortit de la tente, et celui de la France fit mander plusieurs de ses soldats. Francis en profita pour s'éclipser et courût à la suite du chef de l'armée prussienne.

- Gilbert est vraiment une nation ? Interrogea-t-il en se plaçant devant lui, barrant ainsi sa route.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Francis. Répondit simplement l'enfant, comme si sa réponse expliquait tout.

- Ah, l'homme s'agenouilla à la hauteur du petit blond et lui dit tout bas, écoute-moi Francis. Oui, Gilbert est vraiment une nation. Il a un physique particulier , mais il est comme toi. Si tu l'as rencontré, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Voui… Avoua le plus petit en rougissant.

- Sais-tu où il est parti ?

- Non, je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas où il est je le jure ! L'enfant rougi, de plus en plus honteux pour ce qu'il avait fait.

- D'accord, soupira l'homme en ne s'apercevant pas de la gêne de France, si tu te souviens de quelque chose cherche une tente ornée d'un drapeau portant un aigle noir sur fond blanc.

- Compris…

- Bien.

L'homme se releva et s'éloigna. Francis le regarda au loin, se demandant s'il devait partir à la recherche de ce Gilbert. C'était à cause de lui si la nation avait disparue. Mais… Il était si terrifiant… Quelque part, il ne voulait toujours pas admettre qu'il était comme lui. Mais… Et s'il se trompait ? Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dans sa petite tente en train de chercher son épée et de quoi manger. Il avait décidé de partir à la recherche de la « nation-démone » Il sortit discrètement du campement.

De son côté, Gilbert avait finalement décidé de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Son épée toujours à la main, il courait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ne sachant pas si l'animal sauvage était toujours derrière lui. Soudain, il trébucha sur une branche et se retrouva face contre terre. Il avait lâché sa petite épée qui était tombée un peu plus loin.

« Oh non… C'est bien ma veine… »

Soudain, deux énormes pattes s'abattirent sur ses épaules. Il réussit à en dégager une et pût voir l'énorme loup qui l'attaquait. Il attrapa la gueule de l'animal entre ses mains, ce qui eut pour effet d'éloigner la bête. L'albinos en profita pour se relever et s'éloigner de la bête. Malheureusement, celle-ci ne semblait pas décidée à lâcher sa proie. L'enfant-nation se baissa pour récupérer son arme. Mais l'animal se jeta sur lui. Gilbert se jeta à terre et en profita pour récupérer son épée. Puis il se releva tout aussi vite.

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je ne veux pas que tu me manges !

Il remarqua alors que l'animal bavait. C'était donc un loup enragé ? Dans ce cas, il était mal partit. Il eut envie de fuir, mais devinant que ça ne servirait à rien, il résolut de faire face. Peut-être quelqu'un avait remarqué sa disparition au camp des Prussiens et qu'on était en train de le chercher.

- Laisse-moi !

Il évita de justesse un coup de griffe qui visait ses épaules. Il recula de nouveau, ce qui conforta l'animal dans son envie de le tuer.

- Mon peuple va te tuer ! Tu vas voir ! Menaça l'enfant qui avait de plus en plus peur.

Mais rien à faire. L'animal ne le lâcherait pas. Soudain un craquement de branche détourna l'attention de la bête. Une nouvelle proie venait d'apparaître. Plus loin, la jeune nation française venait d'apparaître. Il regardait la scène avec une expression de peur. L'animal s'avança lentement vers lui.

- Ne reste pas là ! Lui cria Prusse.

France eut à peine le temps de sortir son épée que l'animal se jeta sur lui. Il l'esquiva de justesse et se plaça devant Gilbert. Puis il se mit à reculer, voyant le gros loup venir vers lui. Celui-ci était en train de grogner, imaginant peut être le goût qu'aurait ces deux enfants une fois qu'il les aurait tué.

- Francis, va-t-en. Il va t'attaquer !

- Quoi !

- Attention !

Le petit blond évita de justesse le loup qui allait lui trancher le ventre avec ses griffes. Mais celles-ci avaient déchirés les vêtements bleus du Français. Gilbert regardait la scène, sans pouvoir bouger. Il était comme paralysé, hypnotisé par le spectacle. Pendant se temps, France continuait de reculer devant l'imposant loup. Il avait oublié le fait qu'il avait peut être un démon derrière lui. En fait il s'en moquait un peu. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se débarrasser de ce gros animal qui lui faisait si peur. Peut être qu'un adulte allait venir et viendrait chasser cet animal.

Pendant se temps, au campement, on venait de remarquer la disparition du petit France. Une seule nation disparue était très grave, alors deux c'était carrément dramatique. Tous les soldats furent déployés pour retrouver les deux nations disparues. Ils ratissèrent les alentours, essayant de trouver des indices leur permettant de retrouver les deux enfants-nations.

- OUARG !

Le loup avait une nouvelle fois bondit sur Francis qui l'avait évité de justesse. Il s'était donc retrouvé face à Gilbert. L'enfant avait commencé à reculer mais l'animal se jeta sur lui. Prusse replia un bras pour se protéger le visage. L'animal enfonça ses crocs dans la chair. Gilbert cria et tomba à terre, emporté par le poids de la bête. Francis se précipita à son secours et enfonça la lame de son épée dans l'arrière train du loup. Celui-ci se hissa sur ses pattes arrière en poussant un jappement de douleur. Gilbert en profita pour se relever.

- Merci. Lança-t-il à l'adresse de Francis tout en serrant son bras ensanglanté contre lui.

- De… Ah !

L'animal venait de se tourner vers le jeune blond. Ses yeux luisaient d'une fureur meurtrière. Tétanisé par la peur, l'enfant n'osa plus reculer. Le loup s'approchait inexorablement de lui. Lorsqu'il ne resta que quelques mètres d'écart, l'enfant essaya de reculer mais s'affaissa sur le sol. Il pouvait déjà sentir l'effet que lui feraient les crocs luisant lorsqu'ils s'enfonceraient dans son corps.

- A l'aide… Gémit-il.

- Pas touche !

Gilbert s'était ressaisit et, sans vraiment réfléchir, se jeta sur l'énorme animal. Il enfonça plusieurs fois son épée dans le cou du loup, faisant jaillir du sang des blessures qu'il infligeait. Le carnivore tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même, poussant des hurlements de douleur. L'épée de Francis se décrocha enfin de l'arrière train du gros loup tandis que celui-ci déguerpissait. Trop, c'était vraiment trop. Il laissait tomber.

Francis regardait son sauver avec un mélange de peur et d'admiration. L'enfant n'avait pas hésité à attaquer le carnivore pour lui sauver la vie. Mais il avait un côté effrayant avec ses cheveux argentés qui semblaient briller sous le pâle éclat de la Lune. Sa tenue blanche maculée de sang et l'épée, elle aussi teintée de sang qui coulait sur le sol, renfonçait cette crainte. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui France réprima un hoquet de peur. Le pire c'était quand même ses yeux. Aussi rouge que le sang qu'il avait fait couler.

- Ça va ? Demanda l'albinos en lui tendant la main.

- Oui, glups, merci. Le blond accepta la main de l'autre qui l'aida à se relever.

- Tu as toujours peur de moi, c'est ça ?

- Ben… Francis ne répondit pas. Oui, il avait peur, même si l'enfant aux cheveux blancs venait de lui sauver la vie.

- Bah… J'ai l'habitude… Ils réagissent tous comme toi…

Démon. Monstre. Sorcier Blanc. A quelles insultes avait-il eut le droit aussi ? Il ne savait plus. En fait, il ne cherchait plus à s'en souvenir. Les gens ne voulaient pas l'accepter tel qu'il était. Tans pis pour eux. Mais tout de même. Être traité ainsi par les personnes qu'il était sensé représenter était douloureux.

- Et toi ça va ?

- Pars si tu en as envie. Prusse porta sa main sur la blessure qu'il avait au bras. Elle ne s'arrêtait pas de saigner et lui faisait mal.

- Attend, il faut soigner ça.

France dégrafa sa cape et en déchira une bande qu'il commença à entourer autours de la blessure de Gilbert. Celui-ci essaya de se dégager, mais le petit Français le retint fermement et continua à lui enrouler la bande de tissu autour du bras. Il en profita pour palper la partie valide dudit bras, puis toucha les doigts de la petite nation.

- Qu'est-ce…

- Ta peau, elle est chaude. Comme la mienne et celle d'Arthur.

- Arthur ? Interrogea l'enfant albinos en se résignant à se laisser faire. Ce n'était pas désagréable de regarder la petite nation examiner son bras. Peut être que lui comprendrait qu'il n'était pas un monstre.

- Un autre enfant nation qui habite au Nord-Ouest de mon pays. Il est très seul et n'as pas beaucoup d'amis.

- Pourtant, il doit être normal… Puisque tu n'as pas peur de lui…

- Mais toi aussi tu es… Comme nous.

- Non. Ce n'est pas ce que tu sous-entendais tout à l'heure, Gilbert dégagea son bras, en fait tout le monde me prend pour un démon ou je ne sais quoi. Ils ne cherchent pas à savoir !

- Mais… Tu ne dois pas être si méchant puisque tu m'as aidé.

L'autre n'avait plus peur de lui. France se baissa pour ramasser son épée et se releva pour le regarder en souriant. C'était normal qu'il le trouve si… Mignon ? Sourire lui allait tellement mieux que crier ou avoir peur. Francis vérifia si le bandage était bien serré puis annonça qu'ils feraient mieux de rentrer.

- D'accord, mais c'est toi qui ouvre la marche ! Comme ça, si un animal nous attaque j'aurais le temps de réagir.

- C'est gentil de vouloir me protéger.

- Que… Je ne veux pas te protéger je veux juste… Juste… Juste préserver un allié, voilà !

Devant l'air gêné et les joues en feu du petit Prussien, France ne pût se retenir de rire. Il était comme son petit lapin caractériel. C'était mignon.

- J'ai déjà un lapin. Mais je vais bien te trouver un joli surnom.

- J'n'en veux pas de ton surnom ! J'ai faim. Je veux rentrer. Prusse se drapa dans sa dignité invisible et dans sa cape blanche et commença à bouder.

- Tu seras… Mon petit ange boudeur !

- Nein !

A ce moment là, ils furent trouvés par les chefs des armées française et prussienne. Les deux adultes furent soulagés de les retrouver sain et sauf.

- Francis, ne nous refait plus jamais plus jamais ça ! Mais… Qu'est-il arrivé à ta cape.

- Et toi Gilbert, pourquoi es-tu couvert de sang.

- C'est un ange boudeur. Il m'a sauvé d'un vilain gros loup qui voulait me manger. Mais avant il a été mordu alors après je l'ai soigné et…

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN ANGE ! Éructa Gilbert ayant viré au rouge pivoine.

Les deux adultes se mirent à rire puis demandèrent aux enfants de tout leur raconter depuis le début. Il fallut calmer Francis qui faisait que de crier que Prusse était un ange du ciel et Prusse lui-même qui démentait avec véhémence. Il était une nation ! Ni un ange, ni un démon, ni quoique se soit d'autres.

- Je vois. J'espère que cela t'auras appris à ne pas juger insulter les autres parce qu'ils ne te ressemblent pas Francis. Allez, rentrons.

- J'ai faim ! Je veux de la charcuterie !

- Moi aussi, je veux de la charcuterie d'ange !

- NEIN ! Je ne suis pas un ange !

Les deux adultes se remirent à rire puis ramenèrent les enfants au campement. Lorsqu'ils furent en vue, Francis remarqua que Gilbert était en train de rabattre sa capuche sur son visage. Il s'approcha de lui.

- Tout le monde n'est pas au courant qu'il y a un albinos dans le camp. Et comme… Enfin… Il faut que je me cache… Même si on me dit de ne pas avoir honte.

- Je comprends. Merci Prusse, je suis désolé de t'avoir traité de démo. Mon petit ange. Sur-ce, il déposa un bisou sur la joue de l'albinos et s'éloigna en courant. Criant qu'il lui mangerait toute sa charcuterie.

- NEIN ! C'est ma charcuterie ! L'albinos se lança à la poursuite du blond.

* * *

><p><strong>Ma deuxième fic, basée sur le début l'amitié de Francis et Gilbert (même si elle a dû souffrir à certaines périodes de l'histoire) L'histoire se passe durant le Moyen-Age et à l'époque les gens étaient assez superstitieux. Vous savez donc pourquoi Francis prend le pauvre Prusse pour un démon <strong>

**Vers la fin, j'ai voulu donner une dimension presque surnaturel à Gilbert en le décrivant. France devait avoir l'impression qu'il était un ange ou une créature mystérieuse. Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment réussit mon coup...  
><strong>


	3. Poème sur Suède

**Disclaimer: Puisqu'il est le "narrateur" si j'ose dire, j'ai demandé à Tino. Et il me l'a confirmé! Himaruya est bien le légitime détenteur d'Hetalia.**

Voilà, petit poème fait... La semaine dernière pour l'anniversaire d'Eyael ^^ Vu que c'est un poème vous n'aurez pas le droit à un long chapitre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je me rattraperait bien un jour ^^J'espère qu'il te plaira Eya, et bon anniversaire!

* * *

><p><em>Nation venue du Nord<em>

_Toi qui es sir fort_

_Je me souviens de la première fois_

_Ou nous nous sommes rencontrés_

_Ton air était si froid_

_Que j'ai senti mon corps se glacer_

_Qui aurait pût croire ?_

_Que derrières tes airs de guerrier des glaces_

_Se cachait cet être si doux_

_Oh, tu peux être terrible quand tu t'y mets_

_J'en veux pour preuve_

_Les combats que Niels et toi vous vous êtes livrés_

_Pour savoir qui de vous deux est le plus fort_

_Mais, je me souviens_

_De ton air abattu_

_Dévasté_

_Quand Russie t'as vaincu_

_Et que de tes bras, il m'a arraché_

_Oh ! Cette douleur dans tes yeux !_

_J'aurais aimé être assez fort pour pouvoir m'échapper_

_Et effacer cette tristesse dans tes yeux bleus_

_Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés_

_Nous avons essayé d'oublier_

_Je me souviens encore_

_De ces longues soirées_

_Ou tu m'as consolé et protégé_

_De ces cauchemars qui revenaient encore et encore_

_Tu as toujours si bien pris soin de moi_

_Je faisais de mon mieux pour te le rendre_

_Mais je t'ai causé bien des soucis_

_Comme cet instant maudit_

_Ou Russie a essayé de me reprendre_

_Ces moments pénibles_

_N'ont fait que nous renforcer_

_Et maintenant nous sommes là_

_Avec Sealand, la nation que nous avons adoptée_

_Au fond, c'est logique_

_Tu me considère comme ta femme_

_Il était normal que notre famille s'agrandisse_

_Même si la maison a perdu de son calme_

_Avec Danemark, Norvège_

_Et Islande_

_Nous formons la famille des Neiges_

_Et je souhaite de tout mon cœur_

_Que jamais cela ne s'arrête_

_Car malgré nos fréquentes prises de tête_

_Je nous considère comme une véritable famille_

_Je t'aime Suède_

_Ne me quitte pas_

_N'arrêtons jamais de former ce groupe uni_

_Je veux que nous soyons toujours ensemble_

_Quelque soit les malheurs que nous réserve la vie_

* * *

><p>Petites précisions historiques au cas où^^ Au Moyen-Âge la Suède et la Finlande étaient dans le même royaume et ce jusqu'au XIX. En 1809 Ivan arrache Tino à Berwald. Finlande ne retrouvera son Suédois favori qu'en 1917, lors de la Révolution Russe (je vous passe les détails) Ensuite il manque de retomber sous le joug de l'URSS en 1944 (là aussi je vous passe les détails, je vous dit juste que Tino a été temporairement l'allié de Ludwig pendant la seconde guerre... Voilà, vous devriez avoir toutes les clés en main pour comprendre certaines parties du poèmes.<p>

Merci d'avoir lu, à plus sur une autre fic peut-être ^^ Ciao!


	4. Un mariage pas comme les autres

**Disclaimer:** ... (Gilbert: allez, ça ne fera qu'une fois de plus) oh toi, on voit bien que c'est pas toi qui doit te répéter. Bon alors comme d'habitude, Hetalia n'est pas à moi et ne le sera jamais (Gilbert: ça tu ne l'avais pas encore dit, kesese)

Bon alors cette histoire

Arthur: c'est une abomination! Un tas d'inepties

Et une fic coécrite avec Xou, il y a un petit bout de temps

Francis: Enfin Arthy, ne me dit pas que ça ne te ferais pas plaisir de te marier avec moi

Assez parler, sinon ils vont tout vous dire xd, place à la fic qui tient plus d'un délire que d'une fic. Elle est très courte, et n'a peut-être pas vraiment sa place ici, mais je ne savais pas où la mettre. Bonne lecture quand même ^^

* * *

><p>Le silence n'était pas exactement un des mots définissant la chapelle présentement. Toutes les nations réunies parlaient de tout et de rien se criant par-dessus la tête comme si ceci était la scène d'une réunion mondiale habituelle. Quoi que l'occasion était bien loin des plaisanteries dans les salles de conférences… Aujourd'hui, dans cette petite chapelle, deux nations allaient se marier pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire.<p>

Les bavardages s'interrompirent un instant le temps qu'une belle mélodie à l'orgue envahissent les murs. Autriche s'était installé derrière le bel instrument et jouait de manière experte une belle marche nuptiale, très lente, soudain interrompue par un '' Kesesesese'' et aussi le retentissement d'une poêle à frire s'écrasant sur le visage de quelqu'un. Hongrie avait frappée.

Soudainement tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la pièce. Un jeune enfant venait d'y entrer, un grand sourire sur son visage juvénile ayant encore son gras de bébé et des sourcils que l'on pourrait qualifier d'une horreur de l'humanité. La jeune micro nation s'avançait sur le tapis rouge de la salle. Les Pays lui lançaient un drôle de regard se demandant pourquoi l'enfant que la mariée détestait pourtant était présentement en train d'ouvrir la marche ainsi que ce qu'il faisait là alors que sur le coussin de velours rouge qu'il portait se tenait les deux alliances.

Quelques murmures se faisaient entendre alors qu'un large sourire continuait de se dessiner sur le visage de Sealand. Avec ça, c'était sur que les autres allaient l'accepter comme un des leurs… Les murmures se turent soudainement. La ''mariée'' venait de pénétrer dans la chapelle. La grande robe et gracieuse robe blanche dont il était vêtue était d'un blanc des plus profonds.

On pouvait sentir qu'il tremblait un peu sur les chaussures à talons hauts dans lesquelles il était, n'étant pas encore tout à fait habitué à marcher avec. Le visage complètement rouge, il le releva lentement pour regarder vers l'autel l'autre nation qui l'attendait là debout. Les autres Pays restaient bouche-bée devant la scène jouant devant leurs yeux.

Oui. C'était bien, en ce jour, que la nation connue pour être l'Angleterre qui se mariait à la France. France, qui d'ailleurs regardait son marié s'avancer un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Il était vêtu d'un costume très chic d'un blanc légèrement crème et derrière lui se tenait son témoins, l'Espagne se tenant là un grand sourire idiot aux lèvres, alors qu'il essayait de fleureter avec le prêtre, qui pour aujourd'hui était le sud de l'Italie. Italie qui darda sur lui un regard meurtrier. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment !

Angleterre pris une nouvelle teinte de rouge lorsqu'il vit toutes les nations rassemblées en train de l'observer, surtout le poids du regard d'une certaine grenouille qui visiblement trouvait sa situation très amusante. Prenant une grande respiration dans le but de se calmer et relevant le bas de sa robe pour continuer de marcher jusqu'à l'autel, l'autre serra encore un peu plus les dents en trébuchant un peu. Non, mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il avait pris, il ne pouvait être que complètement saoul lorsqu'il avait accepté de faire une telle chose, qu'est-ce qui l'avait pris… S'il le pouvait, il se giflerait tient.

La douce mélodie au piano s'arrêta aussitôt qu'il attendit enfin l'endroit où la nation Française était debout. Le silence continua de se faire, alors que le regard vert gêné croisait le bleu allumé d'une lumière perverse. Alors que Francis offrait sa main à Arthur pour l'aider à faire le dernier pas vers l'endroit où il devait se placer, le prêtre ouvrait la bouche pour déclarer les mots suivants :

'' Mes frères nous sommes réunis en ce jour…'' Ses paroles furent un instant coupé par une petite voix dans l'audience :

'' Ve, mais Lovi, je suis le seul à être ton frère!''

Aussitôt plusieurs regards glacials fusèrent dans la direction de la petite nation, qui aussitôt se tut, les larmes aux yeux (qui comme d'habitude était fermé…). L'Italien continua donc son discours, le rouge un peu aux joues :

'' Comme je disais, en ce jour, mes frères, nous sommes réunis en une occasion bien spécial. Aujourd'hui parmi nous, Dieu a regroupé le cœur de deux personnes. Aujourd'hui nous assistons à une occasion bien spéciale, puisqu'il s'agit d'un miracle de l'amour! Aujourd'hui, je vais réunir devant vos yeux, la vie de deux nations qui avant étaient bien solitaire. Aujourd'hui, nous assistons au mariage de Francis Bonnefoy, aussi connue comme la République Française et d'Arthur Kirkland connu sous le nom de l'Angleterre, du Royaume-Unis et de l'Irlande du Nord!''

Après ce long discours, un tonnerre d'applaudissement résonna dans la chapelle, alors que l'Angleterre coulait encore un peu plus dans la gêne. Non mais à quoi il avait pensé, à quoi…  
>Ses pensés furent interrompis par le reste du discours de l'Italien.<p>

'' Francis Bonnefoy, voulez-vous prendre maintenant comme époux et compagnon de vie Arthur Kirkland, ici présent, et de promettre de toujours l'aimer dans les moments les plus difficiles et les moments les plus joyeux, de toujours rester fidèle peu importe les circonstances, de toujours le chérir et le cajoler, de ne jamais lui tourner le dos, de ne jamais lever la main sur lui et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous séparent?''

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de la nation Française alors qu'il prononçait solennellement les mots suivants :

'' Honhonhon… J'accepte.'' Arthur avala nerveusement sa salive lorsqu'il vit maintenant le regard vert ambré de Romano sur lui. C'était vraiment l'heure…

'' Et vous, Arthur Kirkland, acceptez-vous de prendre maintenant comme époux et compagnon de vie, Francis Bonnefoy, ici présent, et de promettre de toujours l'aimer dans les moments les plus difficiles et les moments les plus joyeux et de ne pas trop l'abimer, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?''

Il sentit soudainement tous les regards des nations présentes dans la chapelle fixé sur lui et il avala nerveusement sa salive et baissant la tête. Bollock, qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant? Il ne pouvait pas dire non à son propre mariage, tout de même? Et de toute façon, il était bien obligé… Mais à quoi avait-il pensé… Il ouvrit nerveusement les lèvres pour répondre :

'' … J'a… J'accepte…''

Cette déclaration fut suivit de nouveau par un tonnerre d'applaudissement, alors qu'Arthur ne souhaitait que mourir, sentant sur son dos le regard de son présent époux… Mais sérieux, qu'est-ce qui l'avait pris… La suite le sortit de ses pensés :

'' Bon, maintenant que ça c'est fait… Si il y a une âme contre ce mariage qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.''

'' Oh, oh, moi, moi, j'ai quelque chose à dire, moi fratello, ve!'' Une main singulière s'éleva de l'audience, alors que les nations se regardaient entre elle et commentait à discuter :

'' Dude, qu'est-ce qui arrive quand une personne s'oppose dans un mariage?''

'' … Est-ce que ça veut dire que le mariage sera reporté? Oh, comme totalement pas cool! Hey, Liet, on devrait comme profiter ensemble de la journée de congé!''

« Mais cette situation est trop génial ! Le héros est content ! »

'' Amérique…''

'' Ben quoi, Canadia (AN : faute volontaire) ? C'est vrai, bro, comment c'est un moment inédit, il y a jamais personne qui s'oppose dans les films!''

'' Je suis d'accord avec Amérique.''

'' Ai tes propres opinions, Japon!''

'' TOUS LE MONDE TAISEZ-VOUS!''

Après cette légère discussion, les nations se rassirent et se turent aussitôt devant le regard intimidant de l'Allemand. Celui-ci reprit son calme et dit d'une voix forte :

'' Vas-y Italie, dis ton opinion…''

'' … Veee… PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''

Un silence intense suivit cette déclaration, alors que le prêtre se retenait de descendre de l'autel pour aller étrangler l'idiot qui lui servait de frère et que la marié se frappait le front avec sa main. Mais pourquoi, oh pourquoi il avait due accepter… Pourquoi il avait fait ça…

'' … Uum… Si il n'y a mais plus d'opposition…'' L'Italien fit ici une pause, fixant d'un regard meurtrier son petit frère. '' Je vous déclare donc… Par la grâce du Père, du Fils et du Saint-Esprit…Maris et Maris!... Vous pouvez donc maintenant embrasser le marié…''

Le visage de l'Anglais pris soudainement une couleur plus pale, alors que celui du Français ne faisait que sourire un peu plus. Oh, mais pourquoi, pourquoi…  
>Il n'aurait jamais due signer ce calendrier.<p>

Voyant le regard insistant de son futur-époux et ex-rival, il déglutit et vira du blanc au rouge puis du rouge au blanc en quelques minutes. Bon ben… Quand faut y aller, faut y aller… Leurs lèvres s'unirent, puis le cerveau d'Arthur décida que s'en était trop. L'Anglais s'effondra dans les bras de Francis.

-Vous voilà désormais unis par les liens sacrés du mariage Ad vitam æternam. Amen.

- Hey, Arthy. Tu peux te réveiller tu sais ?

- Elle commence bien leur vie de couple… Soupira une voix dans l'assemblée.

* * *

><p>Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ A+ pour un prochain chapitre (je rappelle au passage, que ce texte a été coécrit avec Xou ^^ Juste pour préciser que le travail a été partagé)<p> 


	5. Rennes

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia n'est pas à moi, même en ce jour de veille du Réveillon**  
><strong>

Bon, j'imagine que vous êtes tous en train de vous préparer pour le Réveillon de Noël ;D Et peut-être même que vous avez des petits autours de vous en train de réclamer le Père Noël pour qu'il vienne donner des cadeaux ^^ Ben moi, je vous offre ce petit one-shot en guise de cadeau de Noël. J'espère que ça vous plaira (au fait, Johann c'est Islande) Bonne lecture !

** Rennes**

- Non Peter, arrête de jouer avec ces guirlandes!

Finlande était excédé. Le petit Sealand ne faisait que des bêtises aujourd'hui. Il savait bien qu'il était excité, car aujourd'hui, on était la veille de Noël. Mais tout de même. Voilà dix fois qu'il le surprenait en train de décrocher toutes les guirlandes qu'il avait patiemment pendue. Et Lettonie n'arrangeait pas les choses en le regardant gentiment faire.

- Raivis, je t'ai dit plusieurs fois de l'empêcher de faire ça. S'il ne veut pas t'écouter, appelle moi, mais ne reste pas sans rien faire!

- Je... Je suis désolé! Mais... Mais... J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de l'arrêter, mais il ne m'écoute pas. Et j'ai peur de vous importuner.

Le pauvre Lettonie tremblait comme une feuille. A cause de son séjour chez Russie, Raivis était terrorisé à chaque fois qu'on lui faisait des reproches. Il était toujours aussi direct, mais semblait sur le point de s'évanouir à chaque fois qu'on le regardait d'un œil un peu trop insistant. Et encore, avec Tino ça allait. Quand le pauvre Letton avait croisé pour la première fois le regard de Suède, le Finlandais avait craint qu'il ne se liquéfie sur place. Malgré ses liens avec lui, Lettonie ne pouvait supporter le regard de Berwald.

- Je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois que ça ne me dérangeais absolument pas. Tu peux venir me déranger quand tu veux, si jamais il y a un problème. Alors, s'il te plait, arrête de trembler. Et préviens-moi la prochaine fois que Peter fait une bêtise. J'en ai assez de devoir raccrocher ces guirlandes à tout bout de champ.

- C... Compris. Bafouilla le brun.

- Allez vient, Peter attrapa son ami par la main, on va jouer. Il entraina Lettonie vers sa chambre.

Finlande soupira, en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire avec ces deux là. Il faudrait que le Letton apprenne à s'imposer. Ils n'étaient pas tous comme Russie. Et Sealand avait besoin qu'on lui secoue les puces de tant à autre. Enfin, la fréquentation de Sealand n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés. Raivis ne manquait plus de s'évanouir à chaque fois qu'on osait le regarder. Il arrivait même à lancer des petites blagues de temps à autres.

« J'espère qu'un jour, il arrivera à dire ce qu'il pense. »

Finlande regarda l'heure. 18 heures, les autres Nordiques n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Étant donner que Tino servait de Père Noël des nations. Ceux qui réveillonnaient avec le blond aux yeux bruns réveillonnaient tôt, pour lui permettre de partir à minuit pile. Les cadeaux étaient prêts, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

« Danemark ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Tel que je le connais »

En effet, Niels fut le premier à arriver. Son arrivée coïncida étrangement avec le retour de Suède. Les deux rivaux du grand Nord se firent face, engageant un énième duel. C'était à celui qui détournerait les yeux en premier.

- Vous êtes obligés de faire ça maintenant? Soupira le Finlandais.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Finlande alla mettre la table. Des trois Baltes, l'Estonien était celui qui avait gardé le moins de séquelles de son séjour chez Russie. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se mettre à trembler, à chaque fois qu'il se sentait menacer. Suède et Danemark continuèrent leur duel de regard, quand soudain. Un Corps Non Identifié (CNI) passa entre eux. Ils baissèrent la tête, et vit le petit Sealand qui les regardait l'air réjouit.

- Alors bonhomme, comment ça va? Niels donna l'accolade à Peter.

- Pas touche.

- Oh ça va, je ne vais pas te le manger. Tient, qui c'est?

Il désigna Lettonie qui était resté à une distance raisonnable, et fixait le Danois avec un mélange d'effroi et de respect. Il étouffa un cri de peur quand Niels s'approcha de lui. Mais Danemark se contenta de se retourner vers Suède.

- Dit donc Berwy, qu'as-tu fais subir à ce gosse? J'ai l'impression qu'il me prend pour un ogre là. Ou alors, tu lui as raconté des bêtises sur moi.

- C'est une des anciennes possessions de Russie. Et éloigne-toi de lui, tu lui fais peur.

- Un ancien PECO, fit Danemark en ignorant la dernière réplique du Suédois, je vois. Tu es... Estonie c'est ça? Ah Lettonie pardon, bon moi c'est Danemark. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, je n'aie encore mangé personne.

- Enchanté, monsieur Danemark. Bafouilla le Letton.

-Raivis, l'interpela Sealand, appelle le juste Danemark ou Niels. Comme tu fais avec Suède et Finlande.

- Excusez-moi.

Danemark soupira. Il n'allait pas s'offusquer, il avait déjà vu Tino juste après son retour de chez Ivan. Le Finlandais avait passé une année entière à faire des cauchemars chaque nuit. Suède, Danemark et Norvège s'étaient relayés tour à tour pour veiller sur lui durant cette période.

- Niels, tu te mettras à côté de moi? Demanda Peter en s'accrochant au manteau de son tonton Danois, comme il l'appelait.

- Bien sûr gamin. Sauf si ton vieux père refuse.

- Génial! Raivis sera à côté de moi, comme ça vous pourrez faire connaissance. A coté de toi y aura Lukas, et papa sera à côté de maman.

- C'est toi qui as dressé le plan de table si j'ai bien compris. Et ou a tu mis Johann?

- A côté de Norvège.

- Vous avez invité les autres Baltes?

- Non. Lituanie est resté avec Pologne. Je ne sais pas ce que fais Estonie par contre. Annonça Finlande en sortant du salon.

- On va s'amuser, tu verras. Ça va être génial! Peter commença à courir dans toute la pièce, frôlant toutes les nations présentes.

- As-tu finis de faire le pitre jeune homme, Finlande attrapa Sealand par le col, continue de t'exciter comme ça et tu seras priver de dessert.

- Laisse le s'amuser un peu. Tant qu'il ne fait pas de bêtises. Le défendit Danemark.

- Il a déjà décroché plusieurs fois toutes les guirlandes de la maison, figure-toi. Je vais bien jouer la fée du logis, mais il y a des limites.

- Maman, je peux montrer ton traineau à Raivis?

- Si tu veux, mais ne fait pas de bêtises.

- Génial! Allez, vient! Peter attrapa son ami.

Le petit Letton suivit son ami, pas très rassuré. Mais il essayait de paraître fort, parce-que Peter était plus jeune que lui. Mais il avait trop peur de se faire punir par Suède, qui le terrorisait tant. Comment le tout jeune Sealand pouvait être aussi calme, en présence de cette nation à l'air peu sympathique, et qui faisait la même taille que son ancien tortionnaire russe. Bon, il l'admettait, Berwald avait plutôt été gentil avec lui, mais il craignait que cette gentillesse ne cache des douleurs à venir.

- Regarde Raivis, c'est avec ça que maman distribue des cadeaux aux autres pays.

- Ah...

- Il est beau non? J'aimerais bien monter dessus.

- Oui, il est très beau... Mais! Que fais-tu?

- Bah, répondit l'enfant en le poussant dans le traineau, je te fais monter dedans. Ce n'est pas drôle si on se contente de le regarder.

- Mais, c'est interdit non?

- Et alors?

Lettonie dégluti. Il n'aimait pas ça, pas ça du tout. Heureusement, les rennes n'étaient pas harnachés, quoiqu'il fasse, l'enfant ne risquait pas de faire décoller le traineau. C'était déjà une consolation. Raivis respira un bon coup, se disant que tout irait bien. Sealand jouerait surement quelques minutes, avant d'en avoir assez. A ce moment là, ils partiraient, et personne ne saurait ce qu'ils avaient fait.

- Dommage que les rennes ne soient pas là. Allez vient, Peter sorti du traineau, on va les chercher!

- Quoi?

- On va faire un tour avec le traineau. Tu vas voir, ça va être marrant!

- Mais...

- On ne restera pas longtemps, c'est promit. Allez... Sealand fit les yeux doux à son ami.

- D'accord... Soupira l'autre, en sentant qu'il allait le regretter.

- GENIAL !

Peter attrapa la main de son ami, et l'entraina vers l'enclos des rennes, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de la maison. Noël était la principale raison qui faisait que Finlande habitait dans un endroit très reculé de son pays. Vous imaginez la tête des gens qui verraient un jeune garçon blond, habillé en père Noël, s'envoler à bord d'un traineau tiré par 8 rennes. Dont un avec un nez rouge.

- Il y en a vraiment un avec le nez rouge? Demanda Lettonie

- Oui, ah on est arrivé! Vient, je vais te le montrer.

Peter tira son ami jusqu'au box situé au fond de l'écurie. Il demanda à Lettonie de rester derrière lui, puis ouvrit le box. Le renne sorti lentement, et esquissa un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il vit Lettonie. Sealand se mit à rire devant la réaction du quadrupède. Puis, il poussa Ravis vers le renne.

- Allez, tend lui la main! S'il vient la lécher, tu pourras le caresser.

- Hein?

- Mais, ma parole! Vous êtes aussi froussards l'un que l'autre, Sealand recommença à rire, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est très gentil. Tu vas voir, s'il t'accepte, il te fera toujours confiance et tu pourras compter sur lui. C'est Finlande qui me l'a dit quand il me l'a présenté.

Raivis inspira un bon coup, puis avança vers le renne. Ce dernier le regarda faire, d'un air inquiet. Tremblant, le brun tendit une main vers le quadrupède. Méfiant, il recula, avant de s'approcher lentement de la nation. Puis, il sorti une langue rose et la passa sur les doigts du jeune Letton. Raivis frissonna, mais ne fit aucun mouvement de recul. Il approcha lentement la main du nez de l'animal et commença à le caresser.

- Il t'a accepté! S'exclama l'enfant en sautant de joie.

- Et... Et maintenant?

- Essaye de le faire sortir, et amène-le près du traineau. Moi, je me charge des autres rennes.

Raivis passa une bride autours du cou du cerf, ce dernier le suivit sans trop de difficulté. Lettonie soupira. Peut-être que ça allait bien se passer finalement. Il tira lentement sur la bride, et le petit renne le suivit sans marquer de réticence. Pendant se temps, Sealand était en train d'ouvrir les box un à un, et faisait sortir les rennes.

- Tu ne devrais pas les attacher par leur bride, plutôt que de les laisser aller et venir comme ça?

- T'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà vu les Nordiques faire? Tout va très bien se passer.

- Tu es sur?

Mais lorsqu'ils furent sortis de l'écurie, les huit quadrupèdes commencèrent à s'éparpiller, au grand désappointement du petit blond qui essayait vainement de les rassembler. Le renne au nez rouge échappa à Lettonie et se mit à suivre le troupeau. Raivis l'appela, mais sans succès. Il resta un moment muet de stupeur.

- Oh non...

- LES RENNES! LES RENNES! VITE RAIVIS, VITE ! LES REEEEEENNEEEEEES. Hurlait Peter en voulant rattraper tous les rennes à la fois.

Lettonie ne bougea pas, il était terrifié. Maintenant c'était sûr, ils allaient se faire disputer. Russie les auraient enfermés la pièce la plus sombre et la plus froide de sa maison. Certes, il n'était pas là, mais les Nordiques avaient peut être des punitions similaires.

- Lettonie, Peter trébucha et s'effondra dans la neige, aide-moi...

- Si on ne récupère pas tous les rennes, Tino ne pourra pas faire sa livraison...

- Et on n'aura pas de cadeaux, et on sera privé de dessert

A ce moment ils virent arriver Niels et Berwald au loin. Les deux géants avaient été envoyés par Finlande qui s'était aperçu de la disparition des deux jeunes nations. Raivis trembla en voyant le Suédois s'approcher. Déjà qu'il n'était pas rassuré lorsqu'il le voyait généralement, là il était carrément terrorisé. Sealand se releva aussi et s'approcha du brun, l'air honteux.

- Ah vous voilà, fit Danemark lorsque les deux Nordiques furent prêt d'eux, alors qu'est-ce-que vous fichiez?

- Peter, pourquoi la porte de l'écurie est ouverte? Demanda implacablement Suède.

- Ben... Sealand baissa les yeux, et rougit.

- Bon sang, me dites pas... Commença le Danois.

- Je suis désolé, explosa Lettonie, j'aurais dû l'en empêcher. Il voulait juste me faire voir les rennes et qu'on aille faire un tour en traineau. Je suis désolé, ne punissez pas trop sévèrement je vous en pris. Lettonie s'inclina plusieurs fois.

- Vous avez voulu, Niels se frappa le front avec le plat de sa main, mais enfin vous savez quel jour nous sommes!

- Ils sont plus futés que toi. Répliqua laconiquement le grand blond.

- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé... Répétait en boucle le pauvre Letton.

- Moi aussi, je suis désolé...

- C'est à Finlande qu'il faudra le dire. Lança froidement le Suédois.

- Ou... Oui, monsieur Suède.

- Monsieur, nota Danemark, t'a vraiment l'égo surdimensionné Berwald. Bon, le plus important c'est de récupérer les rennes. On va avoir besoin de Finlande, Norvège et Islande.

- Va les chercher Peter. Ordonna Berwald.

- Et... Et moi?

- Tu vas venir avec moi, nous allons chercher les rennes.

- B... Bien. Raivis dégluti difficilement.

Peter parti au pas de course vers la maison, tandis que les trois autres nations se séparaient. Comme prévu Lettonie suivi Suède, mais resta à bonne distance du Suédois. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçu, Suède se retourna vers la jeune nation.

- Je marche trop vite? Demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Non, tout va bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Lettonie émit un rire tremblant.

-Si tu le dis.

Berwald se remit à marcher, mais plus lentement. Raivis fut donc contraint de se rapprocher de lui. Il rassembla tout son courage pour ne pas se mettre à crier.

- Stop, Le géant s'arrêta brutalement, tu n'entends rien?

- On... On dirait les cris d'un animal en détresse. Non?

- L'un des rennes doit s'être pris dans un piège de chasseur. Allons-y. Suède commença à courir.

- Il...Il y a des chasseurs ici? Lettonie couru à la poursuite du Nordique.

Lorsque les deux nations arrivèrent, elles virent d'abord le petit renne au nez rouge. Lettonie s'approcha doucement de lui. Lorsqu'il le vit, le quadrupède galopa jusqu'à lui et lui lécha le visage. Lettonie commença à rire. Il croisa alors le regard du blond, et crût voir une lueur d'amusement dans son regard. Soudain, un braiment attira leur attention. Le renne n'était pas loin.

- J'y vais.

Le Suédois alla vers l'endroit d'où venaient les cris. Lettonie tira doucement sur les bois du renne qui le suivit docilement. Ils arrivèrent près du renne prisonnier, la pauvre bête avait une patte prise au piège dans un de ces anneaux métalliques dentelés, qui se refermaient brusquement lorsque leur proie posait le pied sur eux. Le renne paraissait apeuré, et regardait Berwald de ses yeux suppliants.

- j'espère qu'il n'a pas trop mal... Espéra Lettonie.

Suède d'accroupi auprès de l'animal blessé, et entrepris de le rassurer. Il lui caressa doucement le dessus du crâne, en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes dans sa langue natale. Comme s'il comprenait, le quadrupède se calma peu à peu, et baissa les yeux vers le piège qui lui enserrait la patte. Suède posa ses mains sur les deux extrémités du piège, et essaya de les séparer l'une de l'autre. Petit à petit, le piège se desserra, et l'animal pût retirer sa patte.

- C'est impossible. Lâcha Lettonie, estomaqué par la force de la nation à lunettes.

Suède attrapa la patte du quadrupède qui n'avait pas subit trop de dégâts. Un peu de repos devrait faire l'affaire. Pour écarter tout risque, Suède demanda à Lettonie de l'aider à hisser le renne sur ses épaules.

- Tu... Tu veux le transporter jusqu'à chez Finlande?

- J'ai déjà porté un renne sur une plus longue distance que ça. Répondit placidement Suède.

Lettonie aida donc Berwald à placer le renne sur ses épaules et se mirent en route. Pendant se temps, les autres Nordiques et Sealand s'étaient attelé à récupérer les autres rennes. Avec sa magie, Norvège avait réussi à attirer trois rennes jusqu'à lui. Johann et Niels après quelques péripéties, avaient finalement ramené un renne chacun. Finlande et Sealand avait ramené le dernier fugitif au bout de quelques minutes. En attendant l'arrivée de Suède et Lettonie, le Finlandais réprimanda vertement son fils adoptif.

- Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas faire de bêtises! Il est 23h00 là, qu'est-ce-que je fais si Suède et Raivis n'arrive pas à retrouver les rennes manquant? J'ai besoin de mes sept rennes pour mon traineau moi! Et imagine qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose pendant que vous étiez en haut. Comment auriez vous fait pour nous prévenir.

- Pardon...

- On parlera de ça quand ton père sera revenu, jeune homme. Tino attrapa fermement l'oreille de son fils et la lui tordit.

- Aïe! Oui maman...

- Ils arrivent. Lâcha Johann qui scrutait l'horizon.

En effet, Lettonie et Suède revenaient, accompagnés des deux rennes manquants. Finlande faillit faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure à Peter, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'un de ses rennes était blessé. Heureusement pour le jeune blond, la blessure était bénigne.

- Je peux soigner ça très facilement. Danemark, va me chercher de quoi m'occuper de cette blessure. Et ramène-moi mon costume, et deux costumes de lutins tant que tu y es. Ordonna le Finlandais.

- Deux costumes de lutins?

- Discute pas et va-y!

Danemark détala, tandis que Suède posait le petit renne à terre. Lettonie resta un peu à l'écart de Finlande, craignant que le blond ne s'en prenne à lui. Ce dernier était parti avec Suède afin de d'atteler les rennes au traineau. Au passage, il caressa son nouvel ami au nez rouge.

- Il t'aime bien. Remarqua Lukas.

- Dit Norvège, comment vous faites pour faire voler le traineau?

- J'utilise ceci. Répondit le Norvégien succinctement.

- C'est quoi?

- D'après mon frère, c'est de la poussière qui donnerait le pouvoir de voler, pendant 6 heures, à tout ce qui en est aspergé. Répondit l'Islandais.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très convaincu...

- N'empêche qu'il a toujours volé, tu verras.

- Penses-tu vraiment que Finlande va vous laisser voir ça, après ce que vous avez fait? Répondit froidement Lukas.

- Mais...

- Non seulement ils verront, mais ils seront dedans.

Finlande revint, accompagné de Berwald, et de six rennes. Le renne blessé attendant toujours dans un coin que l'on s'occupe aussi. Danemark choisi lui aussi ce moment là pour revenir, armé de tout ce que lui avait demandé Finlande. Pendant que Berwald s'occupait du renne, Finlande, Sealand et Lettonie revêtir leurs costumes. Il commença alors à neiger.

- Ah de la neige! Se sera un beau Noël alors. J'adore voyager quand il y a de la neige. Se réjouit le Finlandais.

- Il est bientôt minuit les gens. Va falloir se presser. Annonça Danemark, le nez plongé sur sa montre.

- Relax Niels, tient, rend toi utile.

Danemark, Islande et Norvège enduire chaque renne avec la poudre qu'avait amené Lukas. Puis, quand Finlande, Suède, Lettonie et Peter fut installés, ils en jetèrent sur le traineau. Comme à son habitude, à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient ça, Danemark ne pût s'empêcher de faire de l'humour.

- Vive les mariés et leurs enfants! Comme aujourd'hui c'est un jour spécial, on a remplacé le riz par de la poudre dorée.

- Niels! Le reprit Finlande.

Lorsque les trois Nordiques eurent finis, ils se mirent à l'écart. Finlande avait placé Sealand à côté de lui, à la place du pilote. Puisque le petit blond voulait tant monter dans le traineau, il allait le laisser faire. Suède et Lettonie furent donc relayé à l'arrière, contre l'énorme sac contenant les cadeaux des autres nations. Sealand fit claquer les rênes, et les sept quadrupèdes filèrent à toute allure. Puis le traineau s'envola, déversant une fine pluie dorée derrière lui.

- Bonne lune de miel! Vous inquiétez pas on garde la boutique!

- DANEMARK! Crièrent Lukas et Johann.

- Ben quoi?

Pendant que les trois pays rentraient chez Finlande, le traineau continuait sa course dans le ciel étoilé. Peter riait comme un petit fou, mais il ne faisait pas attention, si bien que l'engin volant faillit plusieurs fois dévier de trajectoire. Heureusement, Finlande veillait. Lettonie, lui, était tremblant de peur. Mais cette fois, se n'était pas Suède qui le terrifiait, mais la hauteur qui le séparait du sol. Bon sang, s'il tombait, la chute allait faire mal. Remarquant son malaise, Suède passa un bras autours des épaules du Letton. Se sentant un peu rassurer, Raivis se colla contre le Suédois.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, depuis qu'il fait ça, Finlande n'a jamais eut d'accident.

Soudain, un vent violent fit crier les deux jeunes nations. Tino reprit les rênes des mains de Sealand, et garda les commandes jusqu'à la fin de la tournée. Lorsque les églises sonnèrent 6 heures, les quatre nations furent enfin de retour au bercail. Tino souri, lorsqu'il vit Lettonie endormi contre Suède.

- Je crois qu'il va commencer à avoir moins peur de toi.

Le Suédois souri, et prit doucement le petit brun dans ses bras. Finlande s'occupa de Peter, endormi contre lui. Les deux Nordiques passèrent dans le salon, ou les autres nations du Nord dormaient, et installèrent les petits dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Puis, Tino s'accouda contre la porte. Berwald derrière lui.

- Ils sont mignons, non? Commenta Finlande, en posant un regard attendri sur les deux jeunes pays;

- Très.

- Je crois que je vais aller faire comme eux. Mais...

- T'es ma femme.

Suède emprisonna Tino dans ses bras, l'embrassa tendrement. Puis, il souleva la nation aux yeux bruns et la porta dans leur chambre. Finlande se laissa faire, et s'endormit dans les bras de la nation suédoise.

* * *

><p>Vous êtes arrivés à la fin :D Ça vous a plût? Peut-être aurez-vous le droit à d'autres fics pendant les quelques jours qui séparent Noël du Nouvel An ^^ (et à la suite de Lost in the Eternal Town, si possible)<p>

Bon réveillon tous le monde! *souhait de bons réveillons dans toutes les langues possibles et imaginables* Ah, même nos nations ont décidés de vous souhaiter un bon réveillon ^^


	6. Rubis, Saphir, Emeraude

Disclaimer: Les membres du Bad Friend Trio ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage, kesese (et Arthur non plus je précise)

Encore un one-shot. Et encore une histoire avec Francis et Gilbert étant jeunes. Mais cette fois, Antonio va s'incruster dans le récit, puisqu'il s'agit de l'acte de naissance du célèbre (et craint pour certains) Bad Friend Trio ^^ La lecture des chapitres 1 et deux de ce recueil n'est pas obligatoire mais ils apportent des réponses sur les cadeaux éternels et le surnom que France donne à Prusse. Sur ce, bonne lecture! Je vous retrouver en fin de chapitre

**Rubis, Saphir, Émeraude  
><strong>

Francis, Gilbert et Antonio étaient réunis chez l'Espagnol et échangeaient des souvenirs du « bon vieux temps » comme ils le disaient. Des siècles que leur amitié durait. Elle avait connue des hauts et des bas, comme toutes les amitiés qui se respectent. Parfois, elle avait faillit être anéantie. Mais elle avait tenu bon, et aujourd'hui ils formaient le trio le plus fou de la communauté mondiale. Les voir ensemble était signe qu'il allait se passer quelque chose.

- C'est fou que le temps passe vite.

- Oui, je me souviens encore du jour où on s'est rencontré, mon petit ange. Francis frotta les cheveux de l'albinos.

- Arrête avec ce surnom stupide ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! Gilbert était devenu tout rouge, et la rougeur s'accentua quand il vit ami éclater de rire.

- Gilbert, tu te souviens de comment on s'est rencontré ? Demanda Espagne.

- Bien sûr. Tu m'as sauté dessus comme un sauvage. Kesese.

- Roooh, dit que je t'ai maltraité après.

- Non mais sans blague ? Tu vois entends ton frère crier, tu brandis ton épée et t'essaye d'embrocher le premier que tu croise ?

- C'était une autre époque, et puis il n'allait pas bien à ce moment là. Tu aurais fait pareil si c'était Ludwig qui avait été à la place de Francis.

Les deux nations s'interrompirent, et regardèrent Francis. Attendant de voir comment il allait réagir. Ils venaient, sans le vouloir, s'approcher un sujet sensible pour le Français. Heureusement, ce dernier était toujours aussi calme. Il s'empressa de les rassurer lorsqu'il se rendit compte de leur malaise.

- Se n'est pas grave. Tant qu'on ne parle pas de CE sujet en particulier, ça devrait aller. Il souri pour prouver que tout allait bien.

* * *

><p>Notre histoire commence à la fin de la Guerre de 100 Ans. En 1431, peu de temps après la mort de Jeanne d'Arc. La mort de celle qui l'avait libéré de l'occupation anglaise, avait beaucoup chamboulé le jeune Francis. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'Angleterre ait pût lui faire ça, à lui. Comment Arthur avait-il pût lui infliger une blessure aussi douloureuse ? Alors qu'il c'était occupé de lui pendant plusieurs années. Gosse indigne va. Ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien, certes, mais cette guerre venait de creuser un fossé entre eux qui serait difficile à reboucher.<p>

- Vous n'allez pas très bien seigneur. Vous devriez vous reposer.

- Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour vous ?

L'enfant de douze ans supportait très mal l'attroupement de serviteurs autours de lui. Il savait qu'ils s'inquiétaient juste pour lui, mais cela le fatiguait plus que ça le réconfortait. Il voulait être seul, bon sang !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, merci de vous inquiéter. Répondait-il à chaque fois.

- Vous devriez retourner au lit, vous avez l'air bien pâlot.

- Normal, après cette si longue guerre.

Ah non ! Pas cette guerre ! Il ne voulait plus en entendre parler ! Le blond prit la fuite, comme il le faisait à chaque fois que l'on abordait de près ou de loin la guerre qui l'avait opposé à Arthur. Entendre parler de quelque chose touchant de près ou de loin Angleterre le mettait autant en colère que l'envie de pleurer. Comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il prenait la fuite, il allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Et on ne le revoyait plus pendant une journée minimum.

- Cette situation ne peut plus durer, France doit se reprendre. Notre nation doit cesser de se comporter comme un enfant.

- C'est un enfant.

- Oui, mais il a des responsabilités. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de le laisser dans cet état. S'il n'arrive pas à se reprendre, c'est nous de l'y forcer.

- Ne soyons pas si sévère.

- Il doit se reprendre, il représente la France. Il ne doit pas se contenter comme un gamin de 12 ans.

On alla donc chercher Francis, une heure seulement après qu'il se soit enfermé dans sa chambre. Et on le força à se rendre auprès de son roi. L'enfant se plia aux exigences des adultes, mais se sentait bousculé. Il ne voulait pas être entouré de pleins de gens, il voulait juste être seul. Se n'était pas si difficile à comprendre, non ?

- Je sais que je suis important pour vous. Mais j'ai le droit d'être seul.

- Tu ne dois pas te soustraire de ton devoir de nation.

- Mais !

On lui coupa la parole, et Francis dû rester auprès de son souverain pendant toute la journée. On voulait avoir un œil sur lui, le surveiller.

« Pourquoi ne me font-ils pas confiance ? » Se lamenta l'enfant, en restant sagement dans un coin de la salle.

Lorsqu'il fût enfin autorisé à partir, Francis retourna dans sa chambre en reniflant. Il commençait à en avoir assez d'être tout le temps entouré de gens qui ne feraient pas d'effort pour le comprendre. Et qui ne voyait en lui qu'un symbole vivant. Comme si les nations n'avaient pas le droit, elles aussi, d'avoir des envies et des sentiments.

« J'ai envie d'être seul... »

Il darda alors les couvertures sur son lit. Si il les attachait les unes aux autres, il pourrait en faire une échelle et n'aurait plus qu'à se laisser glisser sur le sol. Ainsi fût fait, Francis se retrouva bientôt à l'extérieur du château. Il décida de s'en éloigner. La forêt ferait un refuge parfait. Il évita les gardes qui patrouillaient autours du château, et se retrouva bientôt dans la forêt. Il commença à s'enfoncer vers les profondeurs des bois.

« La forêt, ça me rappelle... »

Il se souvenait... Les forêts où sa mère l'avait emmené parfois. Celles dans lesquelles il allait jouer avec ses frères. Celles où il avait vécu sous la tutelle de Germania. Et enfin, celle où il avait connu Arthur et ces trois frères. Ils allaient lui manquer. Enfin pas tous, Angleterre était son ennemi. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il... Il lui avait fait mal! Il se blotti contre un arbre, et commença à pleurer de tout son saoul. Enfin, il se calma et commença à renifler. Nostalgique, il se rappela tous les évènements de son enfance. Évitant du mieux qu'il pût ceux se rapportant à la nation aux yeux verts.

« Arthur n'est pas mon ami...Non. Il... »

Sentant qu'il allait se remettre à pleurer, il préféra changer de sujet. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Prusse. Il n'avait plus vu la jeune nation albinos depuis la fin de la guerre qui avait vu leur première rencontre. Gilbert lui manquait. Mais manquait-il au Prussien? Pensait-il à lui quelques fois?

La fatigue le gagna peu à peu, et bientôt, la jeune nation française s'endormit. Ses dernières pensées furent pour son frère, Antonio, et Prusse.

Gilbert justement, se trouvait dans la même forêt que son ami. La jeune nation albinos avait été chargée de ramener du gibier, pour les quelques chevaliers Teutoniques qui campaient non loin d'ici. L'enfant était parti à l'aube et, armer de son habituelle épée, essayait de trouver un animal à attraper.

« Les lapins ne devraient pas tarder à sortir. »

En tout cas, il l'espérait. Il ne comptait pas rester ici trop longtemps. Il avait faim, et voulait manger. Mais s'il ne ramenait rien, on se moquerait de lui. Il devait donc absolument ramener quelque chose. Il rabattit un peu plus la capuche de sa cape sur son crâne. Il ne risquait pas de rencontrer grand monde, mais tout de même. Un bruissement dans les fourrés attira son attention.

- Là ! Un lapin !

Splaff ! Il planta son épée dans les fourrés. Bien sûr il n'obtint aucun résultat. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de recommencer. Puis, il dû s'avouer vaincu et recommença à chercher. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, il finit par percevoir des sanglots au loin. Tient, il y avait quelqu'un ici. Il s'approcha un peu.

- Francis ?

Oui, c'était bien lui. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il l'avait vu, mais il le reconnaissait. Mais que faisait la petite nation blonde toute seule dans les bois, d'aussi beau matin. Il hésita à aller le voir. Peut-être l'avait-il oublié, et qu'il aurait la même réaction que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Mais il avait l'air si malheureux, blotti contre le tronc d'un arbre presque mort. Il se décida finalement à aller le voir. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin d'aide et qu'il pourrait lui apporter son soutien. Il sorti des fourrés en enlevant la capuche qui recouvrait son visage.

- France, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le Français sursauta en poussant un petit cri. Il tourna son petit minois plein de larmes vers son ami albinos. Un sourire vint égayer son visage, et il essuya les larmes qui trainaient encore sur ses joues. Il se leva pour courir jusqu'aux bras du Prussien, quand soudain un assaillant non identifié se jeta sur Gilbert.

- Mais !

Le germanique eut tout juste le temps de sortir sa lame pour ne pas être blessé. Un combat s'engagea entre l'albinos et un jeune garçon de 14 ans, brun aux yeux verts. Les passes d'armes durèrent un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Antonio, oui c'était lui, fasse tomber Prusse sur le sol et le menace de son épée. Gilbert allait essayer de répliquer quand Francis attrapa le bras d'Espagne.

- Tonio, arrête, c'est un ami ! Ne lui fait pas de mal.

- Qué ?

- Il ne voulait pas m'effrayer. J'ai juste été surpris parce-que je ne m'attendais pas à le voir ici. S'il te plait, arrête de te battre avec lui !

- C'est ton ami ?

- Oui, le petit ange qui m'a aidé dans la forêt. Tu te souviens ? Je t'avais parlé de lui.

- Mais je croyais que tu étais en danger. Tu n'étais plus au château, je m'inquiétais !

- Pardon, Francis prit une moue tristounette, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Si j'avais sût que tu venais, je serais rentré avant le lever du Soleil.

- Quoi ? Tu… Tu as passé la nuit dehors ! Mais qu'est-ce-qui t'as pris ? Espagne n'en revenait pas, faire un coup pareil à peine sorti d'une guerre.

- J… J'avais besoin d'être seul… Les autres ne voulaient pas me laisser tranquille… Ils…

Francis commença à sangloter, quand un toussotement attira son attention à lui et à son frère. Prusse, qu'ils avaient momentanément oublié, s'était relevé et les regardait l'air de dire « Faudrait pas m'oublier, dites » Francis lui sauta au cou, heureux de le voir ici. Même s'il ne savait pas ce qui l'amenait dans la forêt bordant son château. Puis, Espagne s'approcha de lui et s'excusa de l'avoir attaqué.

- Je croyais qu'il était en danger, et que c'était toi qui le menaçais.

- Le génial-moi te pardonne.

- 'Tonio, je te présente mon p'tit ange, il représente la Prusse. P'tit ange, c'est mon frère ainé, Antonio. Espagne.

- Je ne suis pas un ange… Soupira l'albinos, fatigué par cette manie qu'avait le blond.

Tout content d'avoir son ami et son frère auprès de lui, Francis avait oublié cette sale histoire avec Arthur. Il insista pour que le germanique vienne passer un peu de temps avec eux, mais Prusse refusa. Il devait encore terminer sa chasse. Mais après, il essaierait de venir. France décida de le suivre pour l'aider, et Espagne se joignit au groupe.

- A trois on devrait aller plus vite.

Les trois jeunes nations se mirent à la recherche de gibier. Leurs estomacs gargouillaient, mais France avait décidé de rester avec Gilbert, et Espagne de rester avec Francis. Cette petite escapade en forêt leur permit de mieux faire connaissance et de se découvrir des points communs. Bientôt, le petit duel entre Antonio et Gilbert fut mis de côté. Alors que le brun était en train de décrire au germanique les merveilles de son pays, un bruissement dans les fourrés les fit sursauter. Les trois se turent et écoutèrent.

- Il y a un animal dans les fourrés. Chuchota Prusse.

Doucement, les enfants s'approchèrent. Puis, sans crier gare, Gilbert sauta dans les fourrés. Bientôt on l'entendit pester contre l'animal qui ne devait pas se laisser faire bien gentiment. Puis, les fourrés cessèrent de gigoter. Et l'albinos en ressorti, tenant fièrement un lapin blanc par les oreilles. Encore un ou deux comme ça, et il pourrait ramener sa part de travail au campement.

- L… Lapin…

- Ben ouais t'en as jamais vu ou, il remarqua alors que Francis avait les larmes aux yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'aime pas les lapins ?

Francis commença à pleurer. Sans le vouloir, son ami venait de ramener le souvenir d'Arthur et des évènements de la dernière guerre à sa mémoire. Il pleura encore plus fort, tout en étant incapable d'expliquer aux deux autres ce qu'il lui arrivait. Espagne le prit dans ses bras, tandis que Prusse le regardait d'un air consterné.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda-t-il, perdu.

Antonio décida de ramener son frère au château. Prusse dû donc terminer sa chasse tout seul un peu dérouté par la réaction de son ami blond. Quand il eut terminé, il alla au château et réussi à s'infiltrer dans les jardins ou il trouva Espagne. Le jeune brun semblait attendre quelque chose, surement Francis. Prusse s'approcha de lui, et le fit sursauter lorsqu'il l'appela.

- Comment t'as fait pour venir ici sans que les adultes te voient !

- Le génial-moi est très malin. Se vanta l'autre.

- S'ils te remarquent maintenant, ça risque de mal se passer.

- Euh, l'albinos sembla réfléchir puis changea de sujet, au fait est-ce que Francis va mieux ? Où est-il ?

- Il a arrêté de pleurer, et là il est en train de faire ses excuses à son souverain. Écoute, je crois savoir ce qu'il a. Tu as dû entendre parler de la guerre qui l'a opposé à l'Angleterre.

- Oui, kesese, et je me souviens qu'il m'avait parlé d'un certain Arthur qu'il surnommait p'tit lapin. Tu penses que c'est lié ?

- Oui, Espagne expliqua la relation entre Francis et Arthur et l'histoire de Jeanne d'Arc, c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Quand j'ai appris qu'il allait mal, j'ai voulu aller le voir pour lui remonter le moral. Je suis arrivé ce matin, pour apprendre qu'il avait disparu on ne savait où. Il ne supportait plus l'attitude des humains à son égard à ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Kesese, il avait peut-être envie d'être seul et ils lui tournaient autours pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Moi aussi ça m'aurait énervé à force.

A ce moment là, Francis arriva vers eux. Il couru jusqu'à Gilbert et s'excusa de sa réaction dans la forêt. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le blesser, mais n'avait pas réussi à se retenir. Décidant de changer les idées au petit blond, Espagne et Prusse inventèrent des jeux et des blagues qui se faisaient souvent aux dépends des pauvres habitants du château. Comme la fois où ils décidèrent de libérer tous les chevaux des écuries. Inutile de préciser que ce fut une belle pagaille, et que les enfants s'amusèrent en voyant les pauvres humains courser les quadrupèdes aux quatre coins du château. Et toute la journée se passa ainsi, jusqu'à…

- Oh non, il fait déjà presque nuit. Je dois rentrer, mon chef m'avais dit de rester jusqu'au coucher du Soleil. Se désola Gilbert.

- Tu pourras revenir demain ? Demanda Francis.

- Je ne sais pas, je verrais.

Le lendemain, le germanique fut autorisé à venir. Puis le jour d'après, puis les trois suivants. Mais au bout d'une semaine, il vint les voir en leur annonçant qu'il devait partir. Il revenait juste leur dire aurevoir. Ce qui tomba très mal, car c'était aussi le jour ou Espagne devait s'en aller. Francis fut très triste en apprenant ça.

- Vous allez me laisser tout seul…

La présence de ses amis lui avait apporté un gros réconfort, et il avait presque réussi à oublier le mal que lui avait fait Arthur. Mais maintenant, il allait se retrouver seul, et risquait de recommencer à déprimer. Voyant qu'il redevenait triste, ses deux amis l'emmenèrent aux jardins pour le consoler.

- Ne pleure pas Francis, je ne pars pas pour toujours tu sais. Je reviendrais te voir, c'est promit. Et puis, tu peux venir me voir dans mon pays.

- Kesese, moi aussi je viendrais te voir.

- Mais on s'entendait si bien… Et si la prochaine fois qu'on se revoit, on était ennemis et qu'on se bat… Je n'ai pas envie que ça arrive, j'veux que vous restiez pour toujours. France les serra contre lui, comme pour les empêcher de partir.

- Allons France, même si on devient ennemi, on continuera à s'aimer un petit peu. Voulu le rassurer Antonio.

Des voix d'adultes appelèrent Antonio et Gilbert. Il était vraiment temps qu'ils partent. Mais France refusait obstinément de les lâcher, il avait trop peur de les perdre pour toujours. Malgré les paroles de réconfort des deux autres, il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre de les laisser partir. C'était trop dur.

- Kesese, j'ai une idée ! Et si on se faisait une promesse.

- Une promesse ? Firent les deux latins en chœur.

- Oui, Francis je te promets d'être ton ami aussi longtemps que possible. Et que si un jour on devient ennemi, qu'on puisse de nouveau s'entendre comme aujourd'hui.

- C'est vrai ! Demanda France de nouveau joyeux.

- Moi aussi, je te promets que tu resteras toujours mon petit frère préféré, même si un jour je dois te détester. Et je souhaite qu'un jour, on se retrouve tous les trois quelque part et qu'on s'amusera comme on s'est amusé ces derniers jours. Si on souhaite ça très fort, je suis sûr que notre vœu se réalisera.

- Moi aussi, Francis essuya ses larmes, moi aussi je veux qu'un jour on se retrouve tous les trois et qu'on recommence à jouer comme nous l'avons fait.

- Kesese, on est tous d'accord.

- Oh, restez encore un peu. Venez avec moi, je viens d'avoir une idée !

Francis pris ses deux amis par la main et les tira jusqu'à la pièce qui lui était réservé. Une fois là-bas, il commença à farfouiller dans les meubles et revint bientôt auprès de ses amis, et leur tendit ses deux mains jointes. Au creux de ses paumes, brillaient trois pierres précieuses. Un rubis, un saphir, et une émeraude.

- Allez, prenez en une. Si on en a chacun une, et qu'on les garde très longtemps, notre souhait se réalisera. Et on pourra rester ami, quoiqu'il arrive. S'il-vous plait, acceptez mon cadeau, ça me fera très plaisir.

- Mais… Pourquoi tu nous offre des pierres précieuses ?

- Mais parce que vous êtes deux amis précieux, mon petit ange !

Le sourire que leur offrit le Français leur coupa toute envie de répondre. Gilbert reporta son regard sur les trois pierres qui trônait toujours dans les mains de la jeune nation blonde. Puis, en précisant bien qu'il ne faisait ça que pour lui faire plaisir, il prit la jolie pierre rubis. Antonio opta pour l'émeraude, et France gardait donc le saphir. Soudain, les trois pierres brillèrent de mille feux.

- Qu'est-ce que…

La pièce fut un bref instant engloutie par une douce lueur tantôt bleu profond, tantôt vert émeraude, et tantôt rouge étincelant. Puis, les trois pierres cessèrent de briller.

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Interrogea le germanique.

- C'est magique ! C'est le signe que notre souhait a été entendu. S'extasia Francis.

- Eh bien il était lumineux le signe. Remarqua l'ainé de la petite bande.

Puis, ce fut le moment des aurevoir. France était moins triste, maintenant qu'il avait certitude qu'il pourrait rester ami avec Antonio et Gilbert. Mais il ressenti quand même un petit pincement au cœur en les voyant partir. Ils allaient lui manquer, il espérait vraiment que la prochaine fois qu'ils se retrouveront tous les trois était proche.

* * *

><p>- Je ne vous l'ai jamais demandé, commença France encore plongé dans ses souvenirs, mais vous les avez gardé finalement ces pierres.<p>

- Quand je suis rentré, j'ai voulu qu'on me l'accroche à un pendentif. Comme ça, je pourrais toujours l'avoir avec moi. Et regardez, Espagne fourragea dans sa poche et en sortit un petit pendentif d'or, je l'ai encore.

Il s'avéra rapidement que Francis et Gilbert avait eu la même idée. Lorsque les trois pendentifs furent mis côte à côte, les trois pierres précieuses s'illuminèrent brièvement d'une douce lueur. Fallait-il croire que leur souhait avait vraiment été réalisé ? Ou étais-ce juste de la chance ? En tout cas, même au cœur des guerres franco-espagnoles ou franco-prussiennes (puis franco-allemandes) Aucun des trois n'avait eut l'envie de se séparer du bijou. Comme si au cœur de la haine, avait subsisté un petit souvenir de cette promesse lointaine et enfantine.

- Allez, on ne va pas se mettre à pleurer pour ça. Prusse se frotta le nez.

- Mais tout de même. T'imagine si c'était vrai.

- Z'êtes trop sensible, allez, secouez-vous. On va embêter quelqu'un ?

Les deux latins échangèrent un sourire. Prusse était incorrigible, il ne voulait pas montrer que l'hypothèse que cette promesse centenaire soit la cause de leur amitié présente le touchait. Ils lui firent donc un gros câlin, en lui disant qu'eux aussi l'adorait. Puis, les trois complices allèrent tourmenter les autres nations. Et voilà comment c'est formé ce célèbre trio, qui n'est pas près de prendre sa retraite. Pour le plus grand malheur de leurs cibles.

* * *

><p>Alors, ça vous a plût? Ne sont t'y pas adorables ces trois là. Saoulant, enquiquineurs et blagueurs à l'excès, mais leur amitié est quand même belle quand on pense aux guerres qui les ont opposés. Leur début d'amitié mérite bien une petite fic ^^<p>

A la prochaine :D


	7. Les nations se cachent pour mourir 1sur2

Disclaimer: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

Bien, comme de toute façon le titre du chapitre ne laisse pas beaucoup de place au doute... Oui, ceci est une death-fic. Vous allez donc assister à la mort d'une ou plusieurs nations (elle est sadique l'auteur :p elle cherche à ménager le suspens) Vu qu'un one-shot d'une quarantaine de pages est bien trop long, il sera découpé en deux parties. J'espère que vous me pardonner les petites touches d'humour que je laisse trainasser de temps à autre. Faut croire que je suis incapable de m'en empêcher ^^

Ah oui, le titre m'a été soufflé par Eyael. Il s'agit à l'origine du titre d'un film.

**Les Nations se cachent pour mourir**

Depuis quelques temps, Prusse dépérissait sur place au grand désespoir de ses proches qui faisait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour lui remonter le moral. En vain, la nation aux yeux rouges continuait de s'enfoncer dans une profonde dépression.

- Allez vient avec nous Gil. Tu verras, on rigolera bien.

- Si, ça te changera les idées. Renchérit Espagne

Les deux latins avaient projeter d'aller enquiquiner des nations pendant toute la journée, en sachant que c'était l'un des passe-temps favori de Prusse, ils croyaient lui faire plaisir. Mais Gilbert n'était décidément pas dans son assiette.

- Quoi ! Tu ne veux vraiment pas ? C'est impossible, c'est tout le temps toi qui nous proposes de faire ça d'habitude. Allez, on te laissera choisir toutes nos victimes et même les tours que nous lui jouerons.

-Mais fichez-moi la paix vous deux ! Puisque je vous dis que je n'ai pas envie de venir m'amuser avec vous ! Allez embêter qui vous voulez, je m'en moque complètement. Mais arrêtez de me coller comme des pots de glus ! Il pressa le pas, ne se souciant pas du choc qu'il venait de provoquer sur les deux nations latines.

- Normalement, il nous baratine avec ça toute la journée et là, rien… il nous envoie promener sans raison.

- …

- Tu as une idée de ce qui pourrait lui arriver France ?

- En fait ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il ne va pas bien…

- Oui, j'avais remarqué. Gracias. Mais là, j'ai l'impression que ça a empiré depuis la dernière fois.

- Je me demande si nous n'aurions pas dû nous alarmer plus tôt. Après tout, il a l'air vraiment très déprimé.

- On devrait essayer de lui parler. Sérieusement cette fois. Il a peut-être des problèmes et il ne veut pas nous en parler.

Les deux demi-frères avaient essayé de savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez Prusse, mais celui-ci n'avait rien voulu leur dire. Ils avaient donc préféré abandonner croyant qu'il s'agissait d'une baisse temporaire de moral. Oui, mais voilà trois mois que l'ancienne nation était dans cette déprime. Ça commençait à faire long. Ils essayèrent de rattraper leur ami germanique. L'autre accélérait à chaque fois qu'ils étaient en train de le rattraper. Ce qui énerva passablement l'hispanique qui cria.

- Enfin Prusse, ne nous boude pas voyons ! On veut juste te parler pour savoir ce qu'il y a.

Mais rien n'y fit. Prusse continua son chemin sans se préoccuper des deux autres qui le collait. Les deux descendants de Rome abandonnèrent, décidant de remettre cette discussion à plus tard. Ils se dirigèrent donc chez Allemagne.

- Allemagne tu es là ?

-Il faut qu'on te parle.

Aucunes réponses. France recommença à frapper et finit par lancer que ce n'était pas à cause de leur pseudo couple qu'ils venaient le déranger. La figure de Ludwig finit par apparaître, il n'avait pas l'air heureux de les voir.

- Sans blague Lulu, tu ne voulais vraiment pas lui ouvrir à cause de cette histoire ?

- Tu sais que c'est juste de la politique tout ça. Y a rien entre nous, sauf si tu insistes bien sûr. Je pense que…

- Que, Allemagne devint rouge comme une pivoine, QUE FAITES VOUS ICI ! De la fumée lui sortait presque de les oreilles.

Les deux latins explosèrent de rire devant la réaction colorée de l'allemand. Puis, se souvenant de la raison de leur venue ils redevinrent sérieux. France expliqua à son mari politique la raison de leur venue. Ludwig les écouta sans rien dire. C'est vrai que son grand frère n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette ces derniers temps. Mais il n'avait jamais voulu lui dire ce qu'il y avait.

- J'aurais crût que vous le sauriez. Il a encore dû se faire houspillé par Autriche, Hongrie ou quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et il boude encore au bout de trois mois ? Non il y a forcément autre chose, si Prusse était rancunier à ce point là, il ne leur parlerait plus depuis un bon moment. Et a nous aussi d'ailleurs, hein France ?

- De toute façon ce n'est pas une bouderie qu'il nous fait là, mais une véritable déprime. Tu n'as vraiment aucunes idées de ce qu'il se passe ?

- Non vraiment pas. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'ai autre chose à faire. Ludwig claqua la porte au nez des deux latins.

- … Tu crois qu'il y a Féliciano chez lui ? Interrogea France d'un air coquin tandis qu'Espagne se grattait la tête.

-Peut-être

* * *

><p>La nuit venue, Gilbert rentra chez lui. Il avait longtemps erré sans vraiment oser rentrer chez Allemagne, de peur de devoir de nouveau subir un interrogatoire de ses deux amis. Ils étaient gentils, mais collant quand ils s'y mettaient. A peine rentré, il se fit intercepter par Ludwig. Son petit frère avait l'air inquiet.<p>

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- … Pourquoi cette question soudaine ? J'ai l'air d'aller mal ? Questionna Prusse un peu dérouté par la soudaineté de la demande.

- Tes deux amis sont venus me voir tout à l'heure.

Ah, Espagne et France continuaient de s'inquiéter pour lui. C'est vrai qu'il les avait largués assez brutalement. Mais c'était de leur faute aussi. Il n'avait pas envie de leur expliquer pourquoi il avait l'air déprimé depuis quelques temps. Voyant que son petit frère continuait de l'observer, il releva la tête l'air bravache. Et sorti en prenant une voix la plus assurée possible, espérant que son frère ne verrait rien.

- Ils s'inquiètent trop. Je leur parlerais demain pour les convaincre que tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ils ne sont plus cachés derrière l'un des buissons ? Et le pire, c'est qu'ils se croyaient discret, rajouta-t-il plus bas.

… Bon d'accord, ses deux amis se faisaient vraiment du souci pour lui. N'empêche qu'il ne leur parlerait que demain. Aujourd'hui il avait d'autres problèmes en tête. Il prit congé de son frère et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre. Là-bas, il s'effondra sur le lit et soupira profondément. Il n'aurait jamais dû les repousser comme il l'avait fait. Il avait pensé que cela les convaincrait de le laisser tranquille, mais apparemment non. Maintenant, ils allaient redoubler d'effort pour savoir ce qu'il y avait. Et il ne le voulait pas qu'ils apprennent son secret.

« Pourquoi est-ce-qu'ils sont si entêtés… Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir au fond… C'est normal.»

Bon, demain il passerait la journée avec eux pour les rassurer et les persuader que tout allait bien. C'était ce qu'il y avait le mieux à faire oui. Même si… Même si il serait bien obliger de leur avouer un jour… Mais il savait comment ses amis risquaient de réagir. Il les connaissait trop bien.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Antonio et Francis s'excusèrent auprès de Gilbert pour l'avoir harcelé comme ils l'avaient fait. Lorsqu'il pût enfin en placer une, Prusse leur assura qu'il ne leur en voulait pas. Ils décidèrent de passer la journée ensemble et allèrent s'installer dans un parc à l'abri des gêneurs. Ils restèrent là, à écouter ce qui les entourait. A l'insu de l'albinos, les deux latins échangèrent un clin d'œil complice.<p>

- Bon alors que fait-on ? Demanda innocemment Francis.

- Qué dia es hoy ?

- Le 16 Janvier Espagne.

Gilbert laissa passer un soupir qui n'échappa pas aux deux autres. Il se morigéna tout de suite après. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de soupirer comme ça ! Ils allaient sûrement se douter de quelque chose maintenant !

- Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Reprit Antonio, d'un ton faussement curieux.

- Pas que je sache… Répondit Francis.

- Il s'est passé tellement de choses pendant l'Histoire qu'on ne peut pas se souvenir de tout. T'imagine la taille de notre cerveau sinon ? Blagua la nation brune.

Les deux latins échangèrent un regard de connivence. Ils avaient bien vu comment avait réagis Gilbert lorsque Francis avait dit la date. Dans deux jours, ça aurait été l'anniversaire de la création de la Prusse. Si celle-ci existait encore bien sûr. Pour eux le problème ne faisait plus aucun doute maintenant.

- On va embêter quelqu'un ? Lâcha Francis.

Gilbert soupira intérieurement, apparemment ils n'avaient rien saisit. Francis proposa de s'attaquer à Arthur. Qui était sa cible favorite. Les deux autres le suivirent sans discuter. Eux aussi aimaient bien voir Angleterre péter un câble.

Une fois qu'ils eurent énervé l'Anglais au point qu'il les chassa de chez lui à l'aide de son ancienne épée de pirate, les trois compères se séparèrent. Prusse avait l'air d'aller mieux. Mais ils avaient bien sentis qu'à la première occasion il se remettrait à déprimer.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, ça a un rapport avec son ancien peuple. Tu as vu comment il a réagit quand tu nous as dit quel jour nous étions ? Commença le brun.

- Oui. Tu crois que son pays lui manque ? Enfin, on peut le comprendre. Moi aussi ça me ferait mal de rester trop longtemps éloigné du mien.

- Le mal du pays… Mais nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas le renvoyer en Prusse. Puisqu'elle n'existe plus.

-Exact… Peut-être qu'il a juste besoin d'un bon remontage de moral.

-Il y a une réunion mondiale à partir de demain, mais on peut toujours organiser quelque chose pour après. Peut-être que passer une soirée ensemble l'aidera à se sentir mieux.

-Oui, on prépare ce qu'on veut emmener pour demain et on laissera tout ça dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Au besoin on s'éclipsera pendant la réunion.

- Oh, quelle bonne idée, Espagne ricana, de toute façon les autres se disputeront à coup sur. On ne devrait pas rater grand-chose.

* * *

><p>2 jours plus tard…<p>

Il n'aurait jamais dû venir. Il aurait mieux fait de rester en Allemagne, tranquille. Mais il n'avait pût se résoudre à rester à l'écart pour une fois. Il avait fallu qu'il vienne à ces deux jours de réunion. Même s'il avait l'impression de vivre un calvaire, car son estomac se tordait de douleur à chaque fois qu'il ingurgitait quelque chose. Parfois il pouvait même se plier en deux sous le coup de la souffrance, et avoir du mal à respirer. Il avait profité d'une pause, après une énième dispute internationale, pour filer dehors. Mais ce moment de répit ne l'avait pas soulagé, et il avait dû se résoudre à ne pas assister à la fin de la réunion. Il était donc resté dehors, et avait attendu la sortie des autres nations.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Ça m'énerve ! » Il donna un coup de pied dans le vide.

-Euh… Prusse ?

-OUAIS, QUOI ! Ah, c'est toi Canada. Il ravala sa colère devant la mine mi-inquiète, mi-effrayée de Matthew.

-Tout… Tout va bien ? Balbutia le plus jeune, un peu choqué.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me poser cette question ! J'ai l'air mourant ou quoi ?

-Non, mais…

-Tu es le cinquième depuis le début de la journée. Et hier c'était pire.

-Je… Je m'inquiète juste pour toi.

Prusse s'en voulu d'avoir crié sur la jeune nation canadienne. Matthew avait raison de s'inquiéter, et il savait que lui aussi aurait du mal à encaisser la nouvelle. Il lui fit son sourire le plus fier, pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour lui. Canada ne parut pas très convaincu.

-Tu sais, si tu as des problèmes, tu peux venir m'en parler.

-Je sais Mattie.

-Alors ?

Prusse ne répondit pas et s'éloigna. Canada n'essaya pas de le suivre, sentant que ça ne servirait à rien d'insister. Mais il s'inquiétait vraiment pour son ami. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changée depuis quelques temps. Ce n'était pas son apparente déprime, ça tout le monde l'avait vue, mais autre chose… Comme si Prusse devenait irréel, qu'il se fondait dans l'air. Comme un vieux souvenir, que le temps effaçait. Un fantôme du passé qui ne tarderait pas à disparaître, n'ayant plus sa place dans le monde des vivants. Il ne savait pas si d'autres nations avaient aussi ressenti cela. Il décida de se mettre à la recherche de France. Et le trouva alors qu'il finissait de taquiner son lapin adoré.

-Ah, Mattie !

France lâcha son Anglais préféré, qui en profita pour s'éloigner, et alla câliner son fils adoptif. Il s'arrêta bien vite en voyant la tête qu'il faisait.

-Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as l'air préoccupé.

-C'est à cause de Prusse…

-Quoi ? Étonnamment Francis redevint sérieux sur le champ, et même inquiet.

Mattie commença à expliquer l'impression qu'il avait depuis plusieurs jours. L'Européen l'écouta attentivement, et ce qu'il apprit ne fit que l'inquiéter davantage. Comment ça Prusse semblait disparaître ? Il n'avait rien vu lui ! Personne n'avait eut l'air de remarquer une telle chose. Pourtant il savait que le Canadien ne plaisantait pas.

-Tu as essayé de lui en parler ? Ou de savoir ce qui le tracassait ?

-Non, je ne sais rien du tout. Il refuse de me dire quoique se soit et affirme que tout va bien… Mais je sais qu'il ment… Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire pour qu'il accepte de me dire ce qui ne va pas…

Prusse ne voudrait pas se confier à Canada. Trop fier pour se confier à quelqu'un de beaucoup plus jeune que lui. France ne savait pas quoi dire pour rassurer son cadet. Il l'attira contre lui et lui promit que s'il apprenait quelque chose sur ce qui tracassait la nation albinos, il lui en parlerait. Cela parut rasséréner un peu le plus jeune. Peut-être que les deux nations latines arriveraient à faire parler leur ami ce soir.

-Allez, va maintenant. On prendra soin de lui, ne t'inquiète pas.

* * *

><p>Pendant que Canada et France discutait, Espagne avait réussi à mettre la main sur Prusse. Ils avaient convenus avec Francis que l'un d'eux surveillerait Gilbert et l'emmener à l'hôtel une fois que l'autre aurait prévenu que tout était prêt. La nation germanique n'avait pas été facile à retrouver. Et lorsqu'il y était parvenu, il l'avait trouvé songeur. Voir même mélancolique. Il avait réussi à le trainer jusqu'à une échoppe isolée, prétextant vouloir boire un verre avec lui.<p>

-Laisse-me j'te dis ! Je n'ai pas soif, tu es sourd ou quoi ?

-Mais normalement, tu es toujours d'accord pour boire un coup.

-J'ai pas envie j'te dis ! Boit si tu veux, moi je te regarderais faire. Prusse croisa les bras et se retint de soupirer d'exaspération.

-Allez, c'est moi qui paye. Prend ce que tu veux.

Prusse répondit une nouvelle fois par la négative, et Espagne finit par se rendre. Il ne voulait pas que Gilbert parte, fatigué de l'entendre insister. Pendant que le serveur allait leur chercher une bouteille et un verre. Une vieille femme aux cheveux poivre-sel, potelée portant un long manteau grisâtre et tenant dans sa main un jeu de Tarot entra et vint s'asseoir à côté de Prusse.

-Was ? (Que ?)

-Vous voulez que je vous tire les cartes ?

Avant que l'albinos n'ait eut le temps de répondre, la voyante commença à battre les cartes comme il le fallait. Puis, elle les disposa sur la table et demanda au Prussien d'en tirer trois au hasard. La première représenterait la situation actuelle du consultant. La deuxième montrerait l'évolution de cette situation. La dernière enfin était une sorte de réponse, de conclusion. Espagne regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son ami.

-Le Chariot, le Pendu et la Treizième Arcane. Celle que l'on pourrait faussement appeler, la Mort. Toutes à l'envers. Toutes, signe de mauvais présages. Le Chariot, reprit-elle après avoir levé un regard triste vers Gilbert, peut signifier le déchirement. Il peut aussi indiquer la fuite d'une réalité souvent douloureuse. Le Pendu montre que vous allez connaître un profond moment de solitude, une période difficile. La dernière arcane, Prusse essaya de la faire taire mais elle continua tout de même, est un présage funeste… Elle…

-Vous allez vous taire oui ! Espèce de vieille folle, d'où vous venez d'abord ! Vous sortez d'on ne sait où pour tirer des cartes, et vous commencer à déblatérer des bêtises toutes plus grosses les unes que les autres ! Vous vous prenez pour qui là ? Le professeur Trelawney ? Il se leva violemment, la vieille essaya de le retenir par la manche.

-Attendez., vous ne devriez pas négliger les mises en garde des cartes ! Elles veulent vous prévenir…

-C'est juste des bêtises ! Laissez-moi tranquille, espèce de charlatane !

-Écoutez au moins mon dernier conseil. Vous ne devriez pas fuir la réalité. Ce qui doit advenir se produira, et il ne sert à rien de le dissimuler. Comptez plutôt sur ceux qui vous entoure et acceptez votre…

Prusse ne répondit pas et hurla sur le patron pour qu'il lui donne trois bouteilles d'alcool fort. Voyant que ça ne servait à rien de discuter, la voyante attrapa Antonio par le poignet et le força à la regarder.

-Veillez sur votre ami, il est en train de se détruire de l'intérieur. Si vous tenez vraiment à lui, faites lui comprendre qu'il peut compter sur ses proches. Ne le laissez pas tomber. Il aura grand besoin de vous. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle lâcha le poignet de l'Espagne, se leva et sorti de l'échoppe.

-Euh… Pero… (Mais…) Bredouilla l'Espagnol, largué.

-Tonio, tu viens ? Cette bonne femme est partie et c'est tant mieux, elle ne viendra plus me taper sur les nerfs.

Sans plus de cérémonie non plus, Prusse sorti de l'échoppe, armé de ses trois bouteilles d'alcool fort. Voyant qu'il n'était pas disposé à attendre, la nation méditerranéenne se leva à son tour et sorti. Il vit son ami affalé dans un coin, et ayant déjà ouvert une bouteille qu'il commença à engloutir cul sec. Ce qui, bien sûr, lui donna mal au ventre. Il fut forcé de s'arrêter après être arrivé à la moitié de la bouteille.

-T'es content de toi j'espère ! Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas aller dans cette maudite échoppe ! Mais non, il a fallu que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête !

-Je pensais que ça te ferais du bien. Que…

-EH BIEN NON ! Non mais tu as vu le cirque qu'elle est venue nous faire l'autre folle ! Si on n'y avait pas été elle ne serait jamais venue ! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça, franchement ! Il darda un regard empli de reproches à son ami avant de finir la bouteille et de la jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche.

-Tu ne vas pas te mettre à me crier dessus à cause de ça quand même ! J'aurais du prévoir ça peut-être ! S'énerva l'Espagnol.

-Peut-être pas, mais tu aurais dû m'écouter ! L'Awesome-me, avait raison !

-C'est quoi ton problème Gilbert ! Pourquoi tu es comme ça !

-Mais qu'est-ce vous avez tous à me demande si je vais bien ? J'ai l'air d'un déterré ? Nein ! D'une femme enceinte qui va accoucher ? Nein !

-Tu as surtout…

-J'en ai assez de tout ça ! Si j'ai des problèmes, je m'en occuperais MOI-MÊME ! Et je n'en parlerais que si j'en ai envie, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on veille sur moi comme une nounou ! Tu as entendu ce que qu'à dit la vielle, non ? Adviendra ce qui pourra. Alors la conversation est close. Pour appuyer ses paroles, il déboucha une autre bouteille et la bu.

Espagne ne répondit pas, se sentant vexé par les reproches injustes de son ami. Il croisa les bras et lui tourna le dos, dans une attitude boudeuse. Prusse le regarda pendant de longues minutes avant d'étouffer un gémissement de douleur. Il avait trop but. Son estomac ne le supportait pas. Il se plia en deux en refoulant des larmes de douleur. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit que son ami n'était plus là. Peut-être avait-il décidé de le laisser tout seul finalement. Il soupira, ça valait peut-être mieux… Même s'il se sentait un peu seul tout à coup.

« Bah… Qu'il boude donc, je m'en fiche pas mal…»

Il resta ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'une main entre dans son champ de vision. Espagne avait voulu le laisser ici, puisqu'il n'avait que des mauvaises idées. Mais quelque chose l'en avait empêché. Il n'avait pût se résoudre à s'en aller ainsi et était donc revenu sur ses pas. Antonio n'avait pas encore pardonné à Gilbert, mais allait essayer de faire des efforts. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent à l'appartement de Francis, l'ambiance entre les deux n'était pas au beau fixe.

-Bah alors, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? S'étonna le blond aux yeux bleus.

Aucun de ses amis ne daigna lui expliquer le problème. Ils allèrent s'installer à la table, tandis que le Français retourna à la cuisine, avant de les rejoindre. Le début du repas se passa plutôt mal. Notamment à cause de la tension qui semblait régner entre l'Espagnol et le Prussien. France essaya de débloquer un peu la situation, en vain. Si bien qu'il commençait gentiment à perdre patience lui aussi. A la fin de l'entrée, il demanda à Prusse d'aller chercher la suite du repas, pour voir être seul avec son demi-frère. Une fois l'albinos éloigné, France se mit à questionner Espagne.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez-vous deux ? Nous étions sensé passer une bonne soirée et savoir ce qu'il a.

-On s'est disputé. Gil s'est fait accosté par une voyante, et ça ne lui a pas plût.

-Comment ça ?

-Je l'ai emmené dans une échoppe isolée pour boire un coup. Une voyante est arrivée et lui a prédire son avenir. Et comme il n'a pas aimé ce qu'elle a dit, il s'est défoulé sur moi.

Un véritable tintamarre fit taire les deux nations latines qui sursautèrent dans un bel ensemble. Ce bruit de verre brisé à répétition venait de la cuisine. Ils s'y précipitèrent en courant, et y découvrirent Prusse, devant bouts de verres éparpillés sur le sol et le reste du repas sur le sol. France poussa un hurlement devant ce spectacle.

-Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que t'as fichu Gilbert ! Tout est à l'eau maintenant !

Voilà ce qu'il c'était passé : Gilbert avait donc été dans la cuisine, laissant ses deux amis seuls. Il n'avait presque rien mangé pour ne pas avoir envie de vomir trop tôt. Déjà qu'il devait lutter pour ne pas le faire à cause des bouteilles d'alcool. Il avait essayé de prendre un plat, mais il lui avait glissé… Non, traversé les mains. C'est ça, c'était le seul mot qu'il pouvait trouver. Il avait bien essayé de le rattraper, mais ce fut peine perdue. Pire, il avait fait tomber tout ce qui se trouvait encore sur la table. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de comprendre, que France et Espagne étaient arrivés.

-Gil, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Francis.

-Je… Je…

-Regarde ça. Il va falloir tout nettoyer maintenant. Et j'ai rien prévu d'autre moi…

Prusse restait immobile, sans voix. Il n'osait pas comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que… Non, il ne voulait pas y croire. Pas maintenant ! Il entendit Espagne l'appeler, mais il n'osa pas lever les yeux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lirait dans leur regard. Il s'était déjà mis Antonio à dos, et venait s'en doute de faire de même avec Francis. Il entendit une nouvelle fois son nom prononcé.

-Je… Je ne me sens pas bien…

-Hein ?

-Je vais sortir prendre l'air. Ça va me faire du bien.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'un des latins de répondre, et les bouscula pour aller vers la sortie. Il réussi par on ne sait quel miracle à ouvrir la porte et il disparu. Ce n'était pas très courageux de sa part, mais n'avait pas pût rester là. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'ils étaient en train de penser de lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'acharnait autant sur lui, hein ? Pourquoi ne le laissait pas tranquille ?!

-Eh Gil, attend !

-Laisse, il a peut-être juste besoin de réfléchir.

* * *

><p>Il voulait être seul ! Seul avec ses problèmes ! De toute façon, personne ne pourrait l'aider, ni le soutenir. Personne ne savait ce qu'il était en train de vivre en ce moment même. Sentir que votre fin est proche, sans connaître le moment exact où elle produira. Se sentir partir comme ça. Petit à petit. Sans rien pouvoir faire pour altérer le processus. Il était condamné à cette mort lente et douloureuse. Il le savait… Soudain, il bouscula quelqu'un, et se retrouva aplati sur le sol. Un rire bien connu lui glaça les côtes.<p>

-KolKolKol… Oh, bonjour Gilberrrrrrrrrrrrt ! KolKolKol !

« Oh non… Il ne manquait plus que lui… »

Russie se baissa, et attrapa la nation germanique par le col. Celle-ci se débâtit, mais n'arriva pas à le faire lâcher. Il pesta intérieurement. Dire qu'il y a peu de temps encore, il aurait très bien pût s'éloigner de lui. Maintenant il était à sa merci parce-que… Parce qu'il n'avait rien mangé ni bu depuis des heures… Parce-que son corps s'affaiblissait petit à petit… Parce qu'il ne faisait plus parti de ce monde, et que bientôt… Il ne serait plus rien.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Prusse ? KolKolKol.

-Fiche-moi la paix Ivan…

-Tu sais que te trouves un air pâlichon ? Enfin encore plus pâlichon que d'habitude bien sur, KolKolKol ! Il commença à émettre son rire inquiétant

-Ahaha, très drôle.

-Trêve de bavardages. J'ai bien envie de jouer, un tuyau apparu mystérieusement dans sa main gauche, je connais pleins de jeux amusants. Tu t'en souviens sans doute, mon cher, après avoir roulé le r il ricana, mais… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de jouer avec des choses qui n'existe pas. Ou, plus je devrais dire. Ce n'est pas du tout amusant. Il lâcha le Prussien, comme s'il s'agissait d'un sac à patates.

-Argh… Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Sale Bolchévik.

-Discuter, camarade. KolKolKol.

-Va-t-en. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler. Prusse parvint à se relever difficilement.

Ivan continua à sourire, très fier de son petit effet. Gilbert faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour paraître effrayant. Mais lui, tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était sa faiblesse. Prusse était aussi faible qu'une illusion. Et Ivan aimait ça. Il aimait se sentir supérieur aux autres. Et particulièrement, se sentir supérieur à cette maudite nation qui avait tant de fois cherché à l'envahir par le passé. Il reprit la parole, d'une voix mordante.

-Oh, mais tu sais, généralement on ne se soucie pas de ce que veulent les choses qui n'existent plus. Tout simplement, parce qu'elles ne sont plus, KolKolKol. Et c'est exactement l'impression que j'ai, KolKolKol. Quelle ironie. Toi qui étais si puissant à une époque, tu me donne l'impression d'être moins qu'un vers de terre.

-Ne rabaisse pas l'Awesome-me à un vers de terre !

-Oh ? A un maudit rat alors ? Une de ses petites choses qui font tant crier, mais qui au final font plus de peur que de mal. Sauf quand ils sont noirs, évidemment. KolKolKol ! C'est vraiment pathétique. Quand je te vois, j'ai l'impression de voir un débris que l'Histoire aurait oublié d'emmener avec elle. Mais n'ai crainte, je suis sur qu'elle ne tardera pas à revenir te chercher. KolKolKol ! Et je me demande même… Si elle ne reviendra pas bientôt. C'est vrai que tu n'a pas l'air d'aller fort ces temps-ci

-Laisse-moi tranquille, Russie.

-Mais je vais te laisser tranquille Prusse, il roula une nouvelle fois le r, après tout je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec… Quelque chose qui n'existe plus. Dit-toi juste que même si je n'en aurais probablement pas l'occasion, après avoir fait quelques pas il se retourna une lueur cruelle dans les yeux, j'adorerais te voir balayer comme un vulgaire fétu de paille. Quelle fin pitoyable pour l'ancien GRRRRRRRRAND empire prussien.

-Retourne voir ton maitre, démon des Enfers !

Le Russe ne prêta aucune attention aux paroles du Prussien, se contentant d'éclater de rire. Il savait que ça aurait le don d'augmenter la colère de Gilbert, et qu'il risquait de l'attaquer. Mais il n'en avait cure. Il pourrait se débarrasser de lui en deux en trois mouvements. Il se demandait si d'autres nations étaient au courant de ce qui risquait d'arriver. Il rigola d'avance, en imaginant leurs têtes. Une aura violette apparue autours de lui.

-KolKolKol !

-Quelle pourriture ! Il mériterait que je le batte jusqu'au sang ce…

Prusse continuait de proférer des insultes toutes plus grossières les unes que les autres à l'encontre de son ancien rival russe. Ce qu'il le haïssait en ce moment même. S'il le pouvait, il réduirait son pays en cendres ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était venu l'enquiquiner, non mais vraiment ! Tout lui tomberait dessus cette nuit. Alors qu'il voulait juste être seul… Il se laissa tomber au sol, et regarda autours de lui. Il ne connaissait pas l'endroit où il s'était arrêté. Faire demi-tour aurait été possible, mais ne pouvait pas. Il aurait dû faire face aux questions de ses amis, ou à celles d'une autre nation indiscrète. Il ne se sentait pas assez de courage pour supporter cela.

« Je vais rester ici pour la nuit. Demain, je rentrerais pendant qu'ils seront tous à la réunion, et je resterais caché… »

Une bourrasque de vent pénétra dans la ruelle où il s'était réfugié. La sensation le glaça plus que cela n'aurait dû, et il se replia sur lui-même. Une autre bourrasque pénétra dans la ruelle et le fit frissonner encore plus. Il senti les larmes venir lui picoter les paupières, et dû se faire violence pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Soudain, la prédiction de la voyante lui revint en mémoire. Il préféra la chasser de son esprit.

-Bah ! Ce n'est qu'un ramassis de sottise. Mais au fond de lui, il sentait bien que ce que la voyante avait dit, n'était pas si mensonger que ça.

* * *

><p>Le jour suivant, Antonio et Francis commençaient à être vaguement inquiets. Ils n'avaient pas vu Gilbert, alors que la réunion avait commencée depuis 20 bonnes minutes. Normalement, il prenait un malin plaisir à s'incruster dans chacune d'elle. Et quand bine même il les bouderait, il aurait accompagné son petit frère et les auraient royalement ignoré lorsqu'il les aurait vu. D'autant plus qu'ils avaient interrogés Allemagne, Autriche et Hongrie, mais aucun d'eux ne l'avaient vu depuis la fin de la réunion du jour précédent. Idem pour Canada que France avait fini par interroger.<p>

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on aurait mieux fait d'aller le chercher hier ?

-Je ne sais pas Francis. Il avait l'air drôlement fâché hier. Et personnellement, je n'ai pas trop aimé la façon dont il m'a parlé.

-Oui, mais on a peut-être exagéré.

-Moui… On ira le chercher tout à l'heure, à la fin de la réunion.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

-France ! Espagne ! Arrêtez de chuchoter dans votre coin ! Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites-le. Les houspilla Allemagne, fatigué de leur messe basse.

-Vous parliez de Gilbert ? Demanda Russie d'une voix angélique avec un air diabolique.

-Prusse n'est pas le sujet de notre conversation !

-Je l'ai justement rencontré hier soir, continua Ivan en ignorant les hurlements allemands, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, KolKolKol. Il avait l'air d'avoir passé une très mauvaise soirée. Mais il y a plus intéressant, son regard s'assombrit et l'atmosphère devint glaciale, oh oui. Beaucoup plus intéressant.

Il savoura son petit effet avec plaisir. Toutes les nations étaient surprises, et certaines avaient considérablement pâlit. Parfait, parfait ! Il aurait très bien pût en rester là, mais préféra continuer. Il reprit donc d'un ton badin.

-Vous n'avez jamais eut l'impression en le voyant, qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'une antiquité obsolète ? Que son corps devenait de plus en plus… Transparent ? Un peu comme celui d'un fantôme. Oui, c'est cela. KolKolKol !

Cette fois il planta son regard dans les yeux de certaines nations seulement. Ludwig n'avait pas encore compris… Ou alors il ne voulait pas comprendre, car la vérité serait trop dure à accepter pour lui. Canada était au bord de l'évanouissement car, sans le savoir, Russie venait de décrire exactement ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Gilbert. Et cela n'avait fait qu'accroitre son sentiment de malaise. Autriche avait toujours le même visage hautain, et Hongrie avait l'air désorientée.

-Le héros ne te croit pas ! C'est encore un de tes sales tours pour faire tomber mon bloc !

-Je te ferais remarquer, camarade, que la Guerre Froide est finie depuis longtemps. J'aurais crût que tu t'en serais aperçu, même si certains de tes héros vivent encore dans le passé.

-N'insulte pas mes héros !

France soupira, devant cette nouvelle dispute. Surtout qu'Arthur, juste à côté, s'y était mis en réprimandant son ancienne colonie. Il posa son regard sur son frère brun et remarqua qu'il était complètement immobile. Antonio s'était glacé, comprenant parfaitement les insinuations du Russe concernant Prusse. Il attrapa France par le bras.

-Allez vient ! Il faut retrouver Gilbert avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

-Quoi ?!

Francis n'eut pas le temps de prononcer d'autres paroles, qu'il se fit entrainer par un Espagnol plus qu'agité. Ils entendirent à peine les cris d'Allemagne les sommant de revenir à leurs places sur le champ. Ils sortirent du bâtiment en trombe, effrayant les passants, et commencèrent à courir dans les rues de la ville. Dans leur précipitation, ils n'avaient vu que Hongrie les suivaient de loin.

* * *

><p>Quand Prusse se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. La luminosité de l'astre lui fit mal aux yeux qu'il cligna plusieurs fois. Il se sentait un peu plus reposé que la veille, même s'il se sentait toujours aussi mal dans sa peau. Son corps était tout courbaturé, et il mit du temps avant de réussir à se relever. Son estomac poussa un horrible gargouillis, et il s'aperçut que sa gorge était horriblement sèche. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état, même s'il savait ce qu'il risquait de se passer s'il avalait quoique se soit.<p>

« Tant pis… Faut que je fasse quelque chose… »

Malgré ses jambes très faibles, il réussi à se déplacer dans la rue. Il était obligé de se raccrocher à chaque mur pour ne pas tomber, et les gens le regardaient avec méfiance. Comme s'il était quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Quelque chose qui leur faisait peur, et dont il fallait se méfier. Sans le faire exprès, il bouscula quelqu'un et se retrouva affaler sur le sol et s'évanouit sous l'impact du choc. D'un simple coup de pied, on le retourna sur le dos.

-T'es qui toi pour me bousculer comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Allez, lève-toi !

-Il n'a pas l'air bien costaud. Il est sacrément imprudent de nous traiter comme ça.

Il cligna les yeux, et vit qu'il était encadré par types d'environ 19-20 ans. Surement une bande de jeunes qui voulaient jouer les gros durs. Il avait fallu qu'il s'en prenne à lui, évidemment. Il essaya de se relever, mais on le força à rester à terre. Apparemment, il avait bousculé leur chef, ce qui ne lui avait pas trop plût. Et il n'avait pas envie de leur présenter ses excuses, ça ne servirait à rien de toute façon.

-Son comportement mérite punition. Vous ne croyez pas les gars ?

-OUAIS ! S'écria le reste du groupe.

Tout en maudissant ses forces disparues, le Prussien retrouva soulevé et accolé à un mur. Il allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure, il le savait. Il sera les dents lorsque le premier coup arriva et essaya de répliquer. Rien à faire. Il s'obligea donc à rester stoïque face à la douleur. Il ne leur ferait pas le plaisir de montrer qu'ils le faisaient souffrir. Satané fierté butée ! Mais il ne changerait plus maintenant. Et puis de toute façon, comme l'avait si bien dit Russie, l'Histoire viendrait le chercher rapidement.

* * *

><p>Fin de la première partie. Et si vous avez déjà lu une autre de mes fanfics, vous devez savoir que j'adore m'arrêter sur un moment à suspens :p Prusse va-t-il mourir aux mains de ses simples humains? Ou Espagne, France et Hongrie arriveront-ils à temps pour le sauver, J'espère que ça vous a plût. La deuxième partie arrive dans une semaine si tout va bien ^^ Courage!<p> 


	8. Les nations se cachent pour mourir 2sur2

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia n'est pas de moi

Voilà donc la deuxième partie de cette triste deathfic (quel beau pléonasme, n'est-ce pas?) J'espère que ça vous plaira. Attention, émotions fortes garanties pour cette partie. Je voulais faire trois parties à l'origine, mais je voyais mal comment couper cette partie en deux.

* * *

><p>-Mais où est-ce qu'il peut bien être ?<p>

-On vient à peine de commencer à chercher 'Tonio. Il peut-être n'importe où ! Nous ne sommes pas dans une petite ville. Il va nous falloir plus de temps, si tu veux mon avis. Répliqua le blond du duo.

-Il faut le retrouver France. J'ai été un idiot, j'aurais dû comprendre pourtant ! Je les aient vus… Quand c'étaient leurs tours… Il serra les poings, dépité de ne pas avoir tout deviné de suite. Il avait fallu que Russie en parle, pour comprendre.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que je t'ai raconté ? J'ai vu les Empires Inca et Maya mourir ! Ils ont dépérit à petit feu… Pour un jour disparaître… Tout simplement. Et pour papy Rome, ça a été pareil. Tu ne te souviens pas de comment il était avant le sas de Rome en 476 ?

Espagne plongea son regard vert, très triste, dans ceux de son frère. Ce dernier se raidit en se souvenant de l'impression qu'il avait eut les derniers jours où il avait vu Rome. C'était si lointain qu'il n'avait pas fait attention. Une vague de culpabilité l'envahie.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait essayé de nous le cacher ?

-Je n'en sais rien… Je n'en aie aucune idée…

-Prusse est quelqu'un de fier, la voix de Hongrie les fit sursauter, admettre qu'il allait mourir était peut-être trop dur pour lui. Il aura préféré nous cacher la vérité.

La Hongroise se tenait fermement campé sur ses deux jambes. Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux, mais ne sortiraient pas sans son autorisation. La probable mort de Gilbert la touchait bien plus qu'elle ne voudrait jamais l'admettre. Quand elle lui mettrait la main dessus, elle le réprimanderait pour être aussi… Fier ? Entêté ? Idiot ? Tout ça à la fois ! Et peut-être plus.

- Bon qu'est-ce que vous attendez, s'écria-t-elle en voyant les deux latins immobiles, nous n'avons pas toute l'éternité. Il faut qu'on retrouve Gilbert oui ou non ? Elle leur tourna le dos, en inspirant un bon coup.

-Si, allons…

Un cri déchirant les fit tous les trois sursauter. Ils avaient reconnus la voix de Prusse. Il avait des problèmes apparemment. Sans réfléchir, les trois nations se dirigèrent vers la provenance du cri. Ils espéraient que la nation albinos ne se soit pas fourrée dans un guêpier trop important. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils le trouvèrent recroquevillé sur lui-même, entourés par quatre types qui l'avaient vraisemblablement passé à tabac. L'albinos leva les yeux vers eux, mais sembla ne pas les voir. L'espace d'un court instant, il sembla devenir translucide. Comme s'il allait disparaître. Il essaya de dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Juste un gémissement de douleur.

-Tient on a des témoins indésirables dirait-on ?

-On pourrait se débarrasser des trois gars et garder la fille quelques temps. Elle n'a pas l'air trop mal. Commenta l'un des sous-fifres.

-Vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez osé lui faire !

-A trois contre quatre, tu penses vraiment que vous allez gagner blondin ?

-Vous ne savez pas à qui vous vous adressez pour être aussi sûr de vous.

-Si. Vous allez chèrement en baver.

Les trois nations se mirent en garde, et les humains avancèrent vers eux d'un pas supérieur. Après tout, ils n'étaient que trois, avec une femme en plus. L'avantage numérique n'était pas très grand, mais il serait amplement suffisant. Le combat se déclencha, et France et Espagne engagèrent le combat avec un type chacun. Les deux derniers décidèrent de s'y mettre à deux contre Hongrie. La Hongroise n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se laisser faire.

-Allons, laisse-toi faire. Ça vaudra mieux pour toi.

-Oui. Et en plus, il serait dommage de t'abimer.

-Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, ironisa Elizabéta, mais je pense que vous feriez mieux de vous inquiéter pour vous.

A défaut d'avoir sa poêle à portée de main, elle se saisit du couvercle d'une poubelle et s'en servi pour assommer les deux lascars. Ces derniers ne virent absolument pas le coup venir, et se retrouvèrent face contre terre en deux en trois mouvements. Pendant ce temps, les nations masculines finissaient de vaincre leurs adversaires. Le trio se réuni autours de Gilbert, qui s'était évanoui pendant le combat. Le pauvre avait vraiment l'air mal en point.

- Ramenons-le à l'hôtel. Il faut qu'il se repose.

Ils installèrent donc le Prussien dans la chambre d'Elizabéta. Il fut décidé que la nation féminine resterait auprès de l'albinos, tandis que les deux autres retourneraient à la réunion, qui ne tarderait pas à s'achever de toute façon. Elle leur promit de les appeler si jamais il y avait du changement. Après moult hésitations, Francis et Antonio finirent par se rendre, et s'en allèrent. Hongrie alla chercher de quoi panser les blessures de son ami, tout en s'appliquant à ne pas le réveiller. Elle avait envie de savoir, une bonne fois pour toute, ce qu'il se passait. Mais elle préférait d'abord le laisser se reposer. Il se dégageait du Prussien une fragilité à faire peur. On aurait pût croire qu'une simple bourrasque de vent aurait suffit à le renverser. Une heure plus tard, Prusse commença à donner des signes d'éveil.

-Gil ? L'appela-t-elle doucement.

Elle passa une serviette gorgée d'eau sur le front de la nation masculine, qui cligna plusieurs fois les yeux. Il regarda la pièce autours de lui, avant de croiser le regard vert de Hongrie. Celle-ci avait l'air à la fois inquiète, et énervée contre lui. Il eut juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, qu'elle commença à le réprimander.

-Non mais je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit ?! Tu es complètement irresponsable !

-Eli écoute…

-Tous tes proches se font un sang d'encre pour toi depuis quelques temps ! Et toi tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de disparaître au beau milieu d'une nuit ! Crétin de Prusse !

-Hon…

-Et quand enfin on te retrouve, tu es aux mains d'une bande de racailles !

-Je sais. Crois-moi je me serais passé de leur hospitalité.

La vaine tentative d'humour de la nation ne plût pas du tout à Hongrie qui lui assena une gifle retentissante et déclara qu'il était vraiment l'un des pires idiots que la Terre portait ! Un peu sonné, Prusse crût percevoir une légère tension dans sa voix. Il devina qu'elle devait se douter de quelque chose. Il ne savait pas de quoi exactement. Il essaya de s'excuser, pour apaiser un peu l'atmosphère, mais elle le fit taire immédiatement. Elle reprit lentement.

-Je comprends que tu n'aies pas eut envie de venir m'en parler. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas très proches. Mais, si c'était aussi grave que Russie semble le croire, pourquoi es-tu resté tout seul dans ton coin ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es resté tout seul face à ça ?

Russie avait… Que la Peste soit de ce maudit Russe et de son sadisme ! Il vit alors des larmes dans les yeux de la Hongroise, et compris qu'elle avait été bouleversée par les dires d'Ivan. Il ne savait pas ce que la nation à l'écharpe avait dit exactement, mais il pouvait assez facilement imaginer. Sa colère s'envola, et il se senti coupable. Elle s'était fait du souci à cause de lui, alors qu'il n'avait pas du tout pensé à elle. Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour effacer tout ça, mais il savait que le lui dire ne servirait à rien. Il voulu tout de même faire une tentative pour la réconforter.

-Écoute, Eli…

-Même si on a été séparés et que nous ne sommes pas aussi proches que lorsque nous étions enfants… Je t'aime bien quand même…

-…

Il la prit dans ses bras, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour la réconforter. Même s'ils avaient passé une bonne partie des siècles passés à se chamailler, et à se battre. Ils avaient gardés un peu de cette amitié enfantine qui les avait liés, autrefois… Il y a bien longtemps… Hongrie sécha ses larmes, et se dégagea de l'étreinte du Prussien pour le prendre par les épaules. Leurs deux regards se croisèrent.

-Dit-moi s'il te plait, dit-moi que ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Qu'il a exagéré.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a dit exactement, mais… Je pense qu'il n'était pas si loin que ça de la vérité…

-… Hongrie en eut le souffle coupé.

-Moi aussi je t'aime bien Eli. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?

-Je pense que je vous ai caché la vérité assez longtemps maintenant. De toute façon, il s'affaissa sur lui-même, Russie avait raison. Je n'en ais vraiment plus pour longtemps. L'Histoire ne tardera plus à venir me chercher. Je le sais… Je le sens… Il soupira profondément.

Comprenant ce que ça signifiait, Hongrie ne pût s'empêcher de se mettre à pleurer. Gilbert l'attira une nouvelle fois contre lui, et commença à la bercer pour qu'elle se calme. Quand se fût fini, ils entendirent des voix de l'autre côté du salon. Espagne, France et Autriche, tient qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici l'aristo, se trouvaient dans la pièce annexe. Comprenant que les deux latins allaient vouloir parler à leur ami germanique, Hongrie se leva et annonça d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

-Je vais dire à tes amis d'entrer. Il serait temps qu'eux aussi le sache.

-Oui, c'est ça. Et toi, tu vas aller voir ton Rody-chéri.

-Prusse…

-Je sais. Mais tu préfères l'aristo. T'y peux rien. Je ne t'en veux plus depuis le temps. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-Pfft…

-Bah. Au moins tu auras quelqu'un pour te consoler lorsque le moment arrivera. Il a toujours essayé de te protéger.

-Je vais les chercher. Hongrie s'essuya les yeux et ouvrit la porte.

-Oui, oui…

Il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie de voir les deux latins. Il savait déjà qu'il devrait faire face à leur colère. Parce qu'ils étaient furieux, il le sentait avant même d'avoir vu leurs têtes. Bah, il l'aurait bien mérité s'ils lui criaient dessus. Et puis au moins, ça leur permettrait de mettre les choses au clair une dernière fois. Il avait toujours essayé de retarder ce moment, mais il le sentait maintenant. Sa mort était proche, si proche. Il frissonna… De peur ? Lui peur de mourir ? Peur de ce qui pourrait se passer lorsque l'on quittait ce monde ? Oui, c'était bien possible. Il sursauta en entendant une porte claquer, et vit les deux pays latins lui faire face.

-Non mais t'es malade ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de filer et de nous laisser en plan comme ça!

-Es complemente stupido! Je veux bien que tu aies des problèmes, mais là c'est exagérer!

-Oui, et il n'est pas question de te laisser filer. On va rester planté là jusqu'à ce que tu nous racontes tout. Tu nous as fait suffisamment peur pour qu'on te retienne prisonnier jusqu'à demain s'il le faut !

-Écoutez, commença Gilbert un peu secoué par la colère de ses amis, attendez calmez-vous. Je vais vous expliquer.

-Nan mais tu l'entends Tonio ?! Il ose nous demander de nous calmer en plus ! C'est lui qui agi n'importe comment, et c'est nous qui devons écouter. C'est la meilleure de l'année ça !

Prusse soupira, comprenant l'étendue de sa bourde. Ses deux amis ne daigneraient pas de se calmer, tant qu'ils ne sauraient pas le fin mot de l'histoire. Et ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de gagner du temps ! France ou Espagne séparés pouvaient être durs à faire lâcher prise dans cet état, alors les deux ensembles... Mais d'un côté, les voir ainsi lui faisait plaisir. Ça montrait qu'il comptait encore pour eux. Ils n'auraient pas dû les traiter comme ça. Ils ne le méritaient pas. Il sursauta quand ils s'installèrent tous les deux vigoureusement à ses côtés.

-Avec les impressions de Canada, les insinuations d'Ivan et la tête de Hongrie, crois-moi, MON CHER, ce n'est pas le moment d'essayer de te défiler !

-Vous avez raison… Se n'est plus le moment de vous faire des cachoteries.

-Non, vraiment plus. Il est grand tant que tu nous explique tout. Confirma Espagne d'un ton menaçant.

-Je… Je suis désolé… Lâcha l'albinos d'une voix contrite.

-De quoi ?

Il avait espéré que se montrer coopératif arriverait à les calmer un petit peu. Objectif atteint, puisqu'ils avaient l'air moins menaçant déjà. Soudain, il eut envie de les avoir plus prêt de lui. Depuis qu'il avait accepté de dire la vérité, il se sentait désemparé devant cette réalité qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter. Il n'avait jamais eut peur comme ça auparavant. Enfin si, quand la Prusse avait définitivement disparue. Peut-être parce-que… Non, parce qu'il avait vraiment peur pour la suite…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ?

-De quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que Russie a dit pendant la réunion ? Hongrie m'a juste dit qu'il avait sous-entendu que je cachais quelque chose d'important.

-Il nous a dit que lorsqu'il te voyait… Il avait, comment dire…

-L'impression de voir un fantôme. Et Canada m'a globalement dit la même chose. A peu de choses près…

-Il l'a vu aussi !

-Prusse, dit-nous ! On se doute de ce qu'il se passe bon sang ! Mais dit-nous, qu'on l'entende de ta voix ! Même si on sait que ça nous rendra tristes ! S'exclama Espagne qui n'en pouvait plus de cette incertitude.

-Russie avait raison…Quand… Quand les Alliés ont définitivement banni la Prusse, j'aurais dû mourir. Je n'avais plus de territoire… Je n'étais plus rien… Juste un ancien empire dont on ne parlerait bientôt plus que dans les livres d'Histoire… Je n'avais plus ma place dans ce monde. Pourtant, je suis resté… Alors vous avez commencé à croire que j'étais devenu l'Allemagne de l'Est. Après tout, se ne serait pas première fois que deux frères se partageaient le même territoire. Moi aussi, sa voix commença à s'étrangler, moi aussi j'avais commencé à le croire. Même la chute du Mur de Berlin ne m'avait rien fait. Quoiqu'il se passe, je restais là. Toujours. Comme si rien ne pouvait me faire disparaître. Il s'essuya les yeux et commença à renifler, ses paupières commençaient à le picoter.

Les deux latins avaient l'air de s'être calmer par apport à tout à l'heure. Ils passèrent un bras autours de ses épaules et l'encouragèrent à continuer. Gilbert failli se laisser aller, mais il savait qu'il devait continuer à parler. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il n'avait plus le droit de s'arrêter. Même si ça le faisait souffrir.

-M… Mais il y a quelques mois, j'ai commencé à me sentir mal… J'ai commencé à penser que la fin était proche… Alors, j'ai voulu le cacher. J'ai voulu oublier et continuer à vivre. Mais ça continuait à me ronger. Je n'arrivais pas à me l'enlever de la tête. A chaque fois qu'une journée passait j'avais l'impression de perdre pied un peu plus. La voyante a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, et il se replia contre lui-même en cachant sa tête dans ses genoux. Il continua néanmoins à parler, car chaque parole qu'il prononçait lui donner envie de continuer. Tout devenait de plus en plus clair dans on esprit, maintenant qu'il se déchargeait de sa douleur.

-Je… Je pensais… Je pensais que c'était mon envie de vivre qui avait repoussé la mort. Que le dernier ennemi que j'avais à vaincre, c'était elle. Oui je sais, c'est complètement fou. Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Mais… Mais… Je n'ai pas envie, les gars… Je… J'ai…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et éclata en sanglots incontrôlés. Il se cacha soudain sous les draps et se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis se moquent de lui parce qu'ils trouvaient qu'il avait été faible. Il ne voulait pas les entendre rire. Ses deux amis lui demandèrent de sortir de là, mais il refusa obstinément de leur obéir. Il senti Francis soulever doucement le drap sous lequel il s'était replié, tandis qu'Espagne le prenait dans ses bras. Il n'eut pas la force de résister pas lorsqu'il le senti le serrer contre lui. Pas plus qu'il ne n'essaya de repousser France, quand il se plaça contre son dos.

Les deux nations commencèrent à le bercer et à lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes. Tout allait bien, il n'était pas tout seul. Ils étaient là s'il avait envie d'en parler. Ils le grondèrent un peu aussi, pour avoir gardé tout ça en lui pendant si longtemps. Les minutes passèrent ensuite, sans que plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Les deux latins attendaient patiemment que le germanique reprenne la parole.

-J'ai peur… Je me pensais assez fort pour pouvoir résister… Je ne veux pas partir comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer.

-Tu vas rejoindre Germania, Rome et toutes les nations qui ont disparues avant nous. Tu iras auprès d'eux et vous nous observerez en buvant des tonneaux de bière. Puis, quand se sera notre tour, Espagne et moi viendront t'y rejoindre. Et notre Bad Friend Trio sera de nouveau reformé.

-Tu crois qu'ils voudront bien de moi là-bas, France. Je ne suis pas parti comme les autres. Je suis resté alors que je n'avais plus de pays ! J'ai tellement peur d'arriver dans un endroit ou je ne pourrais rien faire… Ou je serais obligé de subir une nouvelle fois, sans pouvoir résister… J'ai peur… Tellement...

-Oh Prusse ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit si tu avais si peur que ça ? Je suis sûr que nous aurions pût t'aider à te préparer pour ça.

-Moi, je suis sûr que tu n'auras rien à craindre Prusse, intervint Antonio, tu rejoindras les anciennes nations là où elles-sont. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça se passe autrement. Tu as eu un pays et un peuple, comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Il n'y a pas de raison à ce que tu subisses un sort différent.

-Pourquoi vous êtes si sûr de vous ? Prusse se décolla un peu, et essuya ses larmes, leur présence le soulageait tellement.

-Mais parce que tu es notre ami. Et qu'on sait que tu mérites autant que n'importe quel pays de connaître le repos. Même si on sera très triste de ne plus te voir.

-Tu vas nous manquer Gil.

Gilbert senti Francis renforcer son étreinte et sût que la nation était au bord des larmes. Même s'il ne le voyait pas, puisqu'il était collé contre son dos, il pouvait deviner les sentiments de son ami. Il passa un bras autours des épaules du Français, et passa le deuxième autour de celles de l'Espagnol. Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau collés l'un contre l'autre. Il senti les deux nations pleurer un peu, et les serra encore plus fort. Voulant leur apporter le réconfort qu'ils venaient de lui donner.

-Moi aussi, vous allez me manquer. Je suis content de vous avoir connu, meine freude. (Mes amis)

-Tout est pardonné, hein ? Demanda Espagne.

-Bien sûr que oui. Je suis bien trop awesome pour ne pas vous pardonner, kesese !

-Bon retour parmi nous monsieur l'Awesome ! Même si votre passage ne sera pas long, c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir votre awesome visite ! Francis fit une sorte de petite révérence à son ami albinos.

-Kesese, très drôle France. Vraiment. Tu as prit des cours où ?

-Je dois dire qu'écouter Japon m'aide beaucoup.

Ils émirent tous les trois un petit rire. Cette petite parenthèse leur faisait l'effet d'une bouffée d'air frais. Ce qui allait arriver à la nation germanique était tragique, mais aussi inévitable. Ils le savaient tous les trois. Prusse se défit de l'étreinte des deux nations latines. Il allait devoir annoncer ça à Allemagne maintenant.

-Ma conversation avec lui risque d'être longue. Il va falloir que je lui explique que ce n'est pas de sa faute, et qu'il ne doit pas s'en vouloir.

Ludwig ayant encore du mal à se pardonner la disparition de la Prusse parmi la liste des pays et régions, apprendre que son frère allait mourir serait pour lui une véritable onde de choc. Antonio et Francis hochèrent lentement la tête. L'Espagnol proposa d'aller chercher Féliciano. La présence du petit Italien à ses côtés aiderait surement l'Allemand. De plus, le brun saurait peut-être trouver les mots pour empêcher son ami blond de trop déprimer.

-Moi, je vais aller voir Matthew. Lui aussi va avoir du mal à accepter la nouvelle. Après tout, Prusse, tu es un des seuls qui se souvienne de lui en dehors d'Arthur, Alfred et moi.

Oui, ça n'allait pas être évident non plus pour la nation canadienne. Lorsque le Trio sorti de la pièce, il vit Autriche et Hongrie en train de discuter entre eux. Hongrie avait les yeux rougis par les larmes. Les deux nations levèrent les yeux dans leur direction lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent de leur présence. L'Autrichien prit alors la parole.

-Prusse, est-ce vrai que… Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de terminer sa phrase, son interlocuteur l'avait deviné.

-Oui. Répondit-il simplement.

-Vous m'en voyez sincèrement désolé.

-T'es surtout désolé parce-que ta Hongroise est très triste, et que tu ne supportes pas ça. Ne prend pas cet air là, tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'ai raison. Et, tu sais quoi ?

-Quoi donc ? Roderich se demandait bien quel coup préparait encore son demi-frère.

-Je te la confie, l'aristo. Je sais que tu sauras veiller sur elle et la protéger.

-Gilbert, ne parle pas de moi comme si j'étais un objet ! Protesta Hongrie, touchée néanmoins.

-Et puis de toute façon, si tu t'avises de la faire souffrir, je reviendrais te hanter et ferais de ta vie un véritable Enfer. T'as bien compris ?

Tout dans la voix de la nation à cheveux blancs montrait qu'elle faisait effectivement confiance à Roderich pour prendre soin d'Elizabéta. Mais aussi qu'il n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution, si jamais l'Autrichien venait à trop faire souffrir la Hongroise. Cette dernière souri mi-amusée, mi-émue par cette démonstration d'amitié. Prusse avait toujours été spécial, et ce n'étais pas aux portes de la mort qu'il changerait.

-Je suis honoré par votre confiance, et j'essaierais d'en être digne. Fit Roderich d'un ton plus doux que d'habitude.

-Bien, alors tout est clair entre nous.

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation. Puis, les deux demi-frères se serrèrent la main en toute solennité. Puis, Gilbert alla donner une accolade à Hongrie et sorti de la pièce. Antonio et Francis, qui avaient assisté à la scène sans réagir, sortirent à la suite de leur ami. Laissant le couple austro-hongrois seul. La nation blonde laissa son frère continuer seul, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Canada. Espérant que la nation s'y trouverait. Il l'y trouva effectivement.

-Matthew ? Je peux te parler. Demanda le plus vieux en entrant dans la pièce.

-Euh, oui. Au ton que son père adoptif employait, le Canadien sût que c'était important.

-D'accord. Va t'asseoir sur ton lit avant tout.

-Si tu veux.

Un peu surpris, la nation aux yeux violets obtempéra. L'Européen hésita un moment, réfléchissant à la manière dont il allait annoncer ça, sans trop le brusquer. Ça lui semblait impossible. Canada allait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mal réagir. Il se décida finalement, et alla s'asseoir à côté de son fils adoptif. Il passa les bras autours des épaules, et l'attira contre lui. Anticipant ainsi la crise de larmes.

-France…

-Ne parle pas, mon petit… J'ai, euh… j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer…

Eh voilà, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière à présent. Il prit une grande inspiration, et commença à parler du destin des nations. A dire qu'elles étaient toutes liées à un peuple, et que de lui dépendait son existence. Tout cela la plus jeune nation le savait, mais l'ainé ne se voyait mettre les pieds dans le plat tout de suite. Il termina son petit discours introductif, en disant que lorsqu'un peuple disparaissait. La nation s'en allait avec eux. A voir la tête de Canada, il commençait à comprendre ce qui allait suivre. Ou du moins, savait qu'il allait lui parler de Gilbert.

-Prusse… Est resté parmi nous, malgré le départ de son peuple. Et même s'il y aurait eut des signes avant-coureur que certains ont remarqués… Personne, à part lui, n'avait compris ce que ça voulait dire. Et même Gilbert, ne pouvait accepter cette vérité… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

-Il va… Alors ce dont je t'ai parlé l'autre jour…

-Oui, c'était des signes… Tu les a vus, Russie aussi apparemment. D'autres peut-être l'on remarqué. Mais personne n'avait compris. Et lui ne voulait rien nous dire….

Il senti Canada trembler dans ses bras, et resserra sa prise autours de lui. La jeune nation vint se blottir contre lui, et commença à pleurer. France refoula la vague d'émotion qui montait en lui, et commença à prononcer des paroles de réconfort. Il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Il savait que seul le temps saurait apaiser la peine qu'il venait de lui causer. Lui ne pourrait que le soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait.

* * *

><p>-West ?<p>

-Ah te revoilà toi ? Je peux savoir ce que tu as fabriqué encore ?

-Il faut que je te parle. Sérieusement. Et tu vas m'écouter sans m'interrompre.

Ces trois phrases avaient eut le don de calmer l'Allemand, qui refoula sa colère et se contenta de croiser les bras. Gilbert soupira, et alla prendre une chaise pour s'asseoir. Il incita son frère à faire de même, arguant qu'il ne dirait rien avant qu'il ne se soit assis. L'albinos savait que le choc serait rude. Il ne voulait pas le voir s'effondrer à ses pieds, et préférait qu'il soit le derrière sur une chaise.

-Voilà, tu es content ? Je t'écoute maintenant.

-West… Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ok ? Rien de ce qui va arriver n'est de ta faute.

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Gilbert inspira profondément, et commença à tout expliquer à son frère. Voir le visage de son frère se décomposer lui fit très mal. L'espace d'un instant, il fut tenté de lui sortir que tout ce qu'il était en train de lui raconter n'était qu'une blague. Le blond virerait sans doute rouge brique, et le traiterait de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables, mais il n'aurait plus cet air dévasté. Lorsqu'il eut fini, l'Allemand avait glissé de sa chaise et se tenait à genoux sur le sol. Les yeux pleins de larmes douloureuses.

-Ludwig…

-Je suis désolé…

-Ah non ! T'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit au début ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Je ne veux pas que tu culpabilise à cause de ça. Prusse se leva d'un bond.

-Mais c'est vrai… Si seulement je n'avais pas voulu devenir un pays… Si seulement je n'avais pas déclenché les deux guerres mondiales… Si seulement je n'avais provoqué tous ses massacres… Si seulement j'avais réfléchi avant de les suivre… Si seulement j'avais essayé d'agir par moi-même au lieu de me laisser influencer… Si…

*SBAFF* Le coup de poing sur son crâne eut pour effet de l'arrêter dans son monologue plaintif. Il leva les yeux, et croisa le regard rouge sanguin de son ainé. C'était au tour du plus vieux de ne pas être content maintenant. Mais sa fureur disparue vite, ne restait plus qu'une certaine fatigue.

-West. On a déjà discuté de tout ça. Est-ce que tu crois que ça a plût à Espagne et France de s'entredéchirer pendant les guerres franco-espagnoles ? Nein ! Et je sais de quoi je parle.

-Mais…

-Mais rien du tout. C'est moi qui les consolais séparément quand ils déprimaient j'te signal. Et aujourd'hui, ils ne s'en tiennent pas rigueur parce qu'ils savent.

-Je sais…

-Oui parfaitement, tu le sais. Tu le sais que toutes les nations doivent agir pour leur peuple, même s'ils doivent regretter leurs actes ensuite. Même si ça leur déplait ! Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir moi de mettre une raclée à France pendant la période napoléonienne ? Même s'il le méritait ! Ben je l'ai fait, en partie parce-que pour mes Prussiens, la France était une nation folle qui voulait imposer ses idées à tout le monde. Ce qui n'était pas faux non plus, je te l'accorde. Mais pour moi, il restait tout de même un ami vieux de plusieurs siècles. Et, tu crois que ça a fait plaisir à Alfred de balancer DEUX bombes nucléaires à Kiku alors qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien avant la guerre. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il a mit 20 ans à se faire complètement pardonner.

-…

-Écoute, Gilbert s'agenouilla face à son frère et lui prit les mains dans les siennes, ce que je veux dire c'est que… Je sais que tu t'en voudras toujours d'avoir fait tout ça. Mais j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de te flageller à chaque fois que quelque chose survient et que ça sembler lier à cette période. Eh mais, il prit son frère par les épaules et le secoua gentiment, pourquoi tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures. Même si ce n'est pas de ma faute, je ne veux pas que…

-Si je pouvais faire autrement, je le ferais. Je resterais ici, et je veillerais à ce que tu te pardonnes totalement tes erreurs. Mais je sais que tu es assez grand pour te débrouiller tout seul maintenant. Et puis, tu n'es pas tout seul maintenant. Tu peux compter sur pas mal de gens. Surtout le p'tit Féli. Tu as de la chance de l'avoir.

Ludwig continua à pleurer, et Gilbert l'attira contre lui. Les deux frères restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment. Le plus vieux continuant de rassurer le plus jeune et lui répétant que rien n'était de sa faute. Qu'il n'y pouvait rien, et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il culpabilise pour ça. C'était la dernière des choses que le Prussien voulait. Laisser son frère derrière-lui, en sachant qu'il continuerait à vivre avec ça.

-Allez West, calme-toi s'il te plait. T'es mon petit frère, et je t'adore. Tu le sais ça aussi, non ?

-Moi aussi je t'aime, brüder.

-Bien. Et c'est pour ça que tu vas continuer à vivre en n'oubliant pas ce que je t'ai dit. Rien n'est de ta faute. Et si y en a qui ose te le dire.

-Je les ignore ou, au pire, je leur règle leur compte.

-Exactement. Tu as bien retenu les leçons.

Il donna l'accolade à Ludwig, quand soudain, il senti un courant d'air froid le traverser. Ludwig quant à lui, avait l'impression que son frère devenait de plus en plus transparent. Il le serra contre lui, pour s'assurer de sa présence. Mais il avait l'impression que le Prussien était en train de devenir une illusion. Il n'eut pas besoin que son frère le lui dise pour le comprendre. Prusse allait partir. Ce n'était qu'une question de minute. A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit. Laissant apparaître France et Canada. Prusse eut tout juste le temps de se défaire de l'étreinte de son frère, que le Canadien était déjà pendu à son cou. Francis s'excusa, il n'avait pas réussi à résister quand Matthew avait voulu aller voir Gilbert.

-Prusse, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir compris. J'avais remarqué pourtant, mais ça n'a servi à rien. Je suis désolé.

Prusse ne pût s'empêcher de se demander s'ils allaient tous lui tomber dans les bras en s'excusant. Mais il n'émit pas ses pensées à haute voix. Il se contenta de consoler Canada, lui assurant que ce n'était rien. Canada sursauta, lorsqu'il eut lui aussi l'impression que l'albinos devenait transparent. Il poussa un petit cri, pendant que le Français et l'Allemand sursautait ayant la même impression. C'est à ce moment là qu'Espagne et Italie du Nord arrivèrent.

-Vééé, Allemagne ! Grand-frère Espagne m'a dit que tu allais avoir besoin de moi et que tu n'allais pas bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il se pendit au cou de l'Allemand.

-Je vais bien Italie. Mentit Ludwig, ne voulant pas inquiéter son ami.

-Mais Tonio a dit…

-Merci de t'être inquiéter Féli.

-Vééé… L'Italien câlina son ami allemand, le sentant tout de même un peu déprimé.

Pendant ce temps, Gilbert en était toujours à calmer Canada. Même si ce dernier avait cessé de pleurer, il continuait de gémir. Prusse était une des seules nations à qui il pouvait parler lorsque France, Amérique ou Angleterre étaient occupés. Et c'était lui qui le protégeait parfois de l'attaque de ceux qui le prenait comme souffre-douleur. Même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, les deux pays avait tout de même établit une certaine amitié.

-Arrête de pleurer Mattie. Je suis sûr que tu te débrouilleras très bien sans moi.

-Mais…

-Je te fais confiance. Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'avec la famille que tu as, tu n'as pas hérité d'un peu de leur combativité. Et puis, tu as encore des gens sur qui compté, nein ? Tu n'es pas tout seul toi aussi.

-Mais… Et si tu m'oubliais là-haut ?

-Hein ? De quoi ?

-Allons Mattie, France s'agenouilla à la hauteur de son adoptif, je te l'ai déjà dit. Si Prusse est vraiment ton ami, alors il ne t'oubliera pas. Même si vous ne vous revoyez que dans quelques millénaires.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne l'étonnait guère en plus. Matthew avait toujours souffert d'être laissé de côté ou pris comme remplaçant de son frère. C'était peut-être normal après tout, qu'il ait peur que ses proches l'oubli lorsqu'ils sont séparés. Il lui donna une claque amicale.

-Ne dit pas de bêtise Mattie. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'oublier. Je continuerais à te surveiller, comme je continuerais à tous vous surveiller. C'est une promesse.

Il lui fit un dernier câlin, content d'avoir réussi à rassurer le Canadien. Même s'il était certain qu'il allait se remettre à pleurer lorsqu'il serait parti. Un vent glacé l'envahi aussitôt et il tomba sur le sol. Ses pieds commencèrent alors à disparaître. France prit aussitôt Canada dans ses bras, alors qu'Espagne se rapprochait et s'agenouillait aux côtés du Français.

-Gilbert !

-Désolé West. Je croyais avoir un peu plus de temps…

Les genoux de l'albinos commencèrent à disparaître. Effrayé, Féliciano resserra sa prise autours de Ludwig, comprenant inconsciemment ce qu'il se passait. C'est à ce moment là que Roderich et Elizabéta entrèrent. Ils accoururent lorsqu'ils virent le Prussien qui avait maintenant disparu jusqu'aux cuisses. L'albinos leva un regard désolé vers la Hongroise. Celle-ci lui offrit un petit sourire triste.

-C'est la fin, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'en ai bien peur…

Autriche serra Hongrie contre lui, tandis qu'ils se plaçaient aux côtés de Gilbert. Espagne et France prit les mains de leur ami dans les leurs, et Canada posa une main sur un de ses bras. Ludwig lui, commença à caresser doucement les cheveux de son frère. Ce dernier frissonna, traversé par un nouveau courant d'air glacé. Ce dernier était plus violent, et le paralysé presque. Il exerça une légère pression sur les mains des nations latines.

-Tient bon Prusse. Courage. Nous sommes là.

-Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, mi amigo.

-Danke… (Merci) Autriche ? Tu te souviens de ta promesse, n'est-ce pas ? Tu prendras soin de Hongrie.

-Sois-en assuré Gilbert, lâcha Autriche après avoir hésité entre le tutoiement et le vouvoiement, va-en paix.

-Aurevoir, Gilbert. Je n'oublierais pas notre amitié. Lâcha Hongrie, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je, il étouffa un cri de douleur en sentant un nouveau courant d'air, je ne vais pas vous dire de ne pas pleurer. Vous ne pourrez pas vous en empêcher de toute façon. Et puis, parfois les larmes sont nécessaires.

Il avait maintenant disparu jusqu'au torse. Matthew avait mis sa main sur celle de Gilbert tenue par Francis. Le spectacle effrayait les nations présentes. Assister à la mort d'un pays… C'était comme assister à sa propre mort. Mais personne ne détourna les yeux.

-Tu vas me manquer Gil.

-Oui, toi aussi Mattie, tu vas me manquer. West, s'il te plait ? Est-ce que tu veux bien me prendre ma croix de fer… Il leva les yeux vers Ludwig, après les avoir porté sur le Canadien.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Oui. S'il te plait, prend-la.

-Vééé, c'est horrible !

Italie était sur le point de pleurer, mais ne cédait pas. Il avait promit à Espagne d'être fort, et il comprenait pourquoi maintenant. Il devait être fort pour soutenir son ami dans la perte de son frère. Gilbert disparu, Allemagne se retrouverait seul. Ludwig porta une main tremblante au col de son frère et, après plusieurs hésitations, en arracha la croix de fer noire. A ce moment là, les bras et le cou du Prussien commencèrent à leur tour à disparaître. Jamais la mort ne lui avait parût aussi proche. Il avait l'impression de sentir des doigts glacés le frôler chaque fois d'un peu plus prêt. Étais-ce la mort ? Ou bien l'Histoire qui revenait le chercher, comme le lui si bien dit Ivan.

-Même si nos relations ont connus de sacrés changements… L'Awesome-me, est quand même content de vous avoir connu.

Tout à coup, il ne senti plus la pression des pays latins et de Canada. Une sensation de non-être, de rien l'envahi. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, et son souffle s'arrêta. Les dernières choses qu'il entendit furent les cris de ses amis. Il leur accorda un dernier regard, avant de disparaître définitivement. Comme ça. En un battement de cil, il n'y avait plus de Prusse. Juste des pays terriblement affligés par la perte du Prussien. Espagne serra France de toutes ses forces contre lui, tandis que ce dernier s'occupait de bercer Canada. Autriche s'occupait de consoler Hongrie. Tandis qu'Allemagne et Italie étaient tellement serrés l'un contre l'autre, qu'on avait du mal à deviner qui consolait qui. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant des heures, partageant la même sensation d'avoir perdu un être cher.

* * *

><p>L'enterrement de Gilbert se fit une année plus tard. N'ayant pas de corps à enterrer. Allemagne avait construit un cercueil, et on y avait installé les différents drapeaux prussiens découpés et peints par France et Espagne. Autriche et Hongrie s'étaient occupés de la cérémonie, et Roderich avait tout particulièrement prit la musique en charger. Matthew et Féliciano, eux, avaient été chargés de trouver une liste d'endroit où ils pourraient faire l'enterrement symbolique. Il avait été décidé que cet enterrement se ferait, le jour anniversaire de la fondation du royaume de Prusse.<p>

-Vééé… Il pleut.

Veneziano, et quelques autres nations, avaient été admis pour assister à cet enterrement. Le temps était maussade. Allant de pair avec la tristesse des nations présentes. Le cercueil avait été amené avec une extrême lenteur. Roderich avait amené son violon, et avait joué un requiem, qui avait amené les larmes aux yeux des pays présents. Enfin, lorsque le cercueil fut placé dans le trou destiné à le contenir, l'Autrichien s'arrêta de jouer.

S'ensuivit ensuite plusieurs éloges funèbres successifs afin de se rappeler Prusse, tel que la nation avait été. Prusse était une nation difficile à vivre car grand buveur, enquiquineur de l'extrême, égocentrique, idiot et têtu comme une mule. Mais il avait toujours été loyal avec ceux qu'il respectait…

S'ensuivit ensuite une succession d'éloges funèbres, ou chacun rappelait qui était Prusse. Chacun faisant appel à ses souvenirs, pour essayer de le résumer au mieux. Quand une nation se taisait, on pouvait entendre les sanglots étouffés des plus sensibles parmi l'assistance. Ludwig avait gardé les poings serrés pendant tout l'enterrement, retenant à grande peine ses larmes. Il s'était un peu détendu lorsque Féliciano était venu glisser sa main dans la sienne, à la fin de la cérémonie.

-Allemagne, je suis désolé pour ton grand-frère.

-Je le sais Italie. Merci pour ton soutient.

-Vééé, tu n'es pas trop triste dit ? Tu veux que je te fasse des pastas pour te consoler ? Je mettrais des patates, si tu veux.

La proposition lui avait été faite avec une telle gentillesse que l'Allemand n'eut pas le cœur à refuser. Et puis, de toute façon, il ne se sentait pas le courage de rentrer chez lui, en sachant qu'il serait seul. Il n'aurait jamais crût que son frère puisse lui manquer autant. Aujourd'hui, il donnerait cher pour entendre de nouveau son fameux rire. Oh certes, il y avait bien des vidéos ou il était présent. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il aurait tellement aimé que son frère soit toujours là. Même s'il le trouvait parfois immature au possible, il était tout de même son grand-frère. Le seul qu'il n'avait jamais eut.

-Vééé ? Ludwig ?

-Ce n'est rien Italie. Je me remémorais juste quelques souvenirs. Il chassa de son esprit une image d'un Prussien surgissant de nulle part en criant « ben alors West ? Tu pleures ? »

-Vééé… Compatissant, Féliciano passa ses bras autours de son cou.

Pendant ce temps, France et Espagne s'étaient avancés devant le tombeau symbolique de leur ami. Ils avaient longuement réfléchis à cette décision, mais aujourd'hui. Ils étaient prêts. D'un même mouvement, ils s'agenouillèrent devant la tombe et posèrent leurs mains dessus. Ce qu'ils allaient faire n'aurait sans doute pas grande importance pour la majorité des nations présentes. Mais pour eux, ça en avait.

-Prusse, si tu nous entends, sache que nous n'avons pas pris cette décision à la légère. Lorsque, il y a plusieurs siècles déjà, nous avons décidé de former un groupe, nous avions voulu en faire le symbole de notre amitié. Que si jamais il devait se dissoudre, c'est que notre amitié était morte. Commença Espagne.

-Aujourd'hui, le Français, nous avons décidé de mettre le Bad Friend Trio entre parenthèse, car tu n'es plus de ce monde. Aujourd'hui nous annonçons officiellement, la dissolution temporaire du Bad Friend Trio. Notre groupe n'a plus de raison d'être, avec un membre en moins. Il ne renaitra que lorsque nous serons tous les trois réunis.

Les deux nations latines se levèrent alors, et se préparèrent alors quitter les lieux, avec les autres. France prit Canada dans ses bras, tandis qu'Antonio allait s'accrocher à Lovino. Alors que l'endroit allait être déserté, le cri aigu d'un rapace les interpella. Ils levèrent les yeux vers le ciel, et virent un aigle tournoyer au dessus de leurs têtes. Il sembla se concentrer particulièrement autours de certaines d'entre elle. Puis, dans un dernier cri, il s'envola vers l'Ouest, et se fondit dans l'horizon.

* * *

><p>Eh voilà. C'est fini. J'espère que vous n'avez pas vidé votre réserve de kleenex, si vous avez besoin Tonio et Lovino se sont exceptionnellement reconvertis dans les mouchoirs (ils ont gardés les tomates aussi) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de la fic :) A la prochaine.<p> 


	9. Phobie

Disclaimer: Hetalia appartient à Himaruya

C'est moi, je suis revenu avec nouvelle histoire ^^ Pas trop stressé par la reprise prochaine des cours ou du travail? J'ai écrit ce one-shot il y a trois semaines, mais je suis partie en vacances entre-temps, alors vous ne l'avez que maintenant. Cette histoire raconte la probable origine de l'incapacité d'Arthur à nager. J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

**Phobie**

-Allons Arthy, ce n'est quand même pas si compliqué. Une grande nation comme toi devrait avoir compris depuis le temps.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé moi ! Si ça t'ennuie, tu peux t'en aller je ne te retiens pas.

-Et si je m'en vais, qui va t'apprendre. Tsss'.

-J'ai pas besoin d'aide.

-Nan mais j'y crois pas. Une nation insulaire, ex-pirate, et ancien empire maitre des Sept Mers et Océans ne sachant pas nager du haut de ses des deux millénaires d'existence, minimum, est en train de m'affirmer qu'il peut se débrouiller tout seul. Il faut le croire pour le croire tout de même. Il pouffa en évitant la gerbe d'eau que lui envoyait son rival.

Francis avait décidé de profiter des vacances d'Été pour apprendre une bonne fois pour toute comment nager à Arthur. Ce dernier avait bien entendue râler, mais avait fini par se laisser faire. Le Français l'avait donc emmené sur une plage, à l'écart des zones fréquentées, et lui avait patiemment montré comment faire.

-Non, le problème n'est pas que tu n'arrives pas à coordonner tes gestes ou à retenir les mouvements.

-Insinuerais-tu que mon grand âge serait en cause ! Tu es bien placé pour me dire ça, vieux crapaud !

-Rosbif pourri !

-Répète un peu pour voir !

Et les deux vénérables pays commencèrent à se battre dans l'eau de mer. La bataille dura plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquelles ils s'aspergèrent mutuellement et s'enfoncèrent la tête dans l'eau. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils partirent dans un grand fou rire qui acheva de les calmer pour de bon. Puis, le plus vieux décida que la récréation avait assez durée, et voulu reprendre ses leçons.

-Allez, on révise ! Arthur met toi bien à plat ventre sur l'eau. Ne t'inquiète pas je suis juste à côté, je t'empêcherais de couler.

Arthur répliqua qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, mais fut quand même rassuré lorsque Francis plaça sa main sur ses côtes pour le retenir. Il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise dans l'eau. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il avait peur… Cette peur remontait à plusieurs siècles de ça. Il se laissa peu à peu envahir par ses souvenirs, avant de secouer brutalement la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Iggy ?

-Rien, ne t'avise pas de me lâcher. Répliqua l'autre d'un ton sec.

-Oh, mais Grand Frère France n'a pas l'intention de te laisser mourir noyer, n'ai crainte. Nous sommes rivaux, et nous sommes les seules nations à avoir le droit de nous tuer.

-Rectification. JE suis le seul à pouvoir dire quand TU dois mourir. Toi, tu n'as rien à dire.

Il poussa un glapissement lorsque l'ainé fit mine de lâcher, et darda un regard plein de reproche vers son ancien rival de toujours. Ce dernier lui tira la langue d'une manière très mature avant de le forcer à effectuer des mouvements. Mouvements que l'Anglais effectua sans trop de problèmes.

-Tu vois que tu sais nager mon lapin !

-I'am not you're rabbit, stupid frenchie.

Les deux nations continuèrent de se chamailler ainsi, tandis qu'Arthur continuait à effectuer des mouvements. Lentement, très lentement Francis retirer ses deux bras, laissant de plus en plus l'Anglais se débrouiller seul. Ledit Anglais ne s'apercevait de rien, et continuait de répéter les mêmes mouvements. Pendant que tout irait bien, France souri et lâcha complètement son rival et se mit à marcher à côté de lui. Il était inconscient des images qu'Angleterre essayait de chasser de son esprit. Des images de son enfance. Des images qui l'avaient marqué à vie.

* * *

><p><em>-Arrête de chouiner Arthur ! Il est grand temps que tu apprennes à nager !<em>

_Un jeune garçon roux d'environ 9 ans d'âge physique tirait derrière lui un enfant blond qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 6 ans. L'enfant blond avait l'air terrifié. Son grand-frère l'avait attrapé par le col alors qu'il était en train de jouer avec ses amis magiques, et l'avait trainé jusqu'au lac le plus proche. Insensible aux cris du plus petit qui ne voulait pas s'éloigner de ses amies féériques. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés sur la berge du lac, Écosse poussa Angleterre devant lui et lui désigna l'étendue bleue qui s'étendait devant eux._

_-Allez Arthur, ce n'est quand même pas si compliqué ! On t'a montré plusieurs fois comment il fallait faire._

_-Mais Gwen, je n'ai pas envie de nager aujourd'hui. J'apprendrais plus tard, j'ai le temps non ? Protesta le petit blond._

_-Non mais puis quoi encore ! Tu crois pouvoir attendre indéfiniment ! _

_-Mais… J'ai…_

_-Tu vas aller dans l'eau fissa, et nager. Et tu n'a pas intérêt à en sortir sans mon autorisation ! Il donna un coup de pied à son frère._

_-J'ai pas envie… Gémit Arthur en retenant difficilement ses larmes._

_-Ah non ! Pas de larmes !_

_-Mais…_

_Arthur recula misérablement, mais son frère lui donnait des coups de pieds au derrière à chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait trop à son gout. Il commença à gémir et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Il poussa un cri de peur lorsqu'il se senti soulevé par les aisselles. Gwenaël, fatigué d'attendre, avait décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Puisque son frère ne voulait pas se jeter à l'eau, il allait l'y aider ! Indifférent aux cris de son cadet, il se rapprocha de l'eau._

_-Non Gwen, s'il te plait ! Hurlait le petit Arthur pendouillant au bras de son frère qui le tenait fermement par le col _

_-Va bien falloir que tu te décides à apprendre! Tes ennemis se moqueront de toi si tu te révèle aussi incapable ! ET CESSE DONC DE PLEURNICHER! Je vais te lancer loin dans le lac, là où tu n'auras pas pied. Tu seras bien obligé de nager pour ne pas mourir._

_-NO! NO! PLEASE! Arrête-toi!_

_-SHUT-UP BLOODY ENGLISH! Tu me casses les oreilles !_

_La nation rousse s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'eau, son petit frère toujours dans ses bras. Comprenant que son frère n'avait cure de ses envies, Arthur commença à gesticuler dans tous les sens. Espérant ainsi le faire lâcher prise. Mais l'Écossais le tenait fermement, et commença à le soulever dans les airs. Il hurla encore plus fort._

* * *

><p>-Arthur, tu commences à couler là, fait attention. Ça fait cinq fois que je dois te rattraper pour ne pas que tu te noies.<p>

-Humf.

Arthur continua de nager, tandis que Francis s'était rapproché de lui pour pouvoir le surveiller. Il sentait que son élève commençait à avoir des problèmes et n'aimait pas ça. Il allait continuer à l'observer, peut-être découvrirait-il ce qui clochait chez lui. Il avait déjà dénoté des hésitations et des moments de faiblesse. Soudain…

- Arthur attention !

Trop tard, une vague venait d'engloutir le pauvre Angleterre sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique se soit. L'Anglais, à moitié assommé, essaya désespérément de remonter à la surface. Pendant ce temps des images continuaient à défiler dans son esprit. _L'impact de la rencontre entre son corps et la surface du lac. Sa lutte quasi désespérée pour remonter à la surface. Le sentiment de désespoir qui l'avait envahi à ce moment là. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de lutte, il avait finalement réussi à revenir à la surface._

-Arthur, ça va ? Pas trop secoué ?

France avait à peine eut le temps de réagir que la vague avait submergé son Anglais, et l'avait projeté plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il avait aussitôt plongé pour aller le récupérer, sachant très bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à remonter de lui-même. Lorsqu'il avait pût le repêcher, Arthur était en train de se noyer, mais toujours conscient. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passa lorsque la nation aux yeux verts lui sauta à la gorge, avec la ferme intention de l'étrangler.

-BLOODY FROG ! T'as voulu me tuer avoue ! Tu préméditais ma mort pour pouvoir envahir mon territoire ! Tu pensais pouvoir te débarrasser de moi en utilisant ce stupide procédé ! I HATE YOU !

-Mais enfin reprend-toi mon lapin, tenta Francis en essayant de se défendre, comment peux-tu t'imaginer des choses pareilles. Je ne pouvais quand même pas prévoir que cette vague allait t'avoir comme ça.

-Ne te cherches pas d'excuses scélérat !

-Et puis si je voulais vraiment te tuer, tu crois que je t'aurais sorti de l'eau ?

-Toi et mes frères vous… Non, laisse tomber. La leçon est terminée. Il lâcha son rival et commença à se diriger vers la plage.

-De… Qu'est-ce que tes frères ont à voir dedans ?

-Rien ! Laisse tomber je t'ai dit.

-Arthur, revient ici ! Je veux juste t'aide je te rappelle.

Francis commença poursuivre son rival pour lui tirer les vers du nez, mais se dernier ne se laissa absolument pas faire. Le blond aux yeux verts fini par semé son rival et retourna au pavillon qu'ils avaient loués avec France, les jumeaux américains et ses frères (qui avaient absolument tenus à venir… Pour passer des vacances en famille qu'ils avaient dit) Il balança sa serviette sur Écosse, qui eut le malheur de se trouver sur son passage, et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Quand Francis rentra à son tour, il trouva les ainés Kirkland assis autours d'une table. Gwen râlant encore parce que « la saleté de petite teigne à tête de paillasson » comme il le disait lui avait balancé sa serviette à la figure.

-On a été trop gentil avec ce sale gosse, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Grognassait-t-il sans remarquer la présence de son cousin.

Liam avait l'air plus qu'ennuyés de ses plaintes à répétition. Tristan leva les yeux vers le Français, et le salua. Attirant ainsi l'attention de la fratrie sur le latin. Latin qui fixa les trois frères un par un, se demandant lequel pourrait lui apporter des explications sur ce qu'Arthur lui avait dit tout à l'heure. N'arrivant pas à se décidé, il leur demanda de but en blanc si l'un d'eux n'avait pas quelque chose à voir avec l'incapacité d'Arthur à nager. Leur réaction valait le coup d'œil. Liam darda un regard assassin à son frangin roux, tandis que Tristan émit un petit « hum, hum » coulant lui aussi un regard vers le rouquin. Rouquin qui s'apprêtait à émettre une protestation avant de croiser le regard de son cousin.

-Mais euh… C'est de sa faute d'abord ! Et puis vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'aviez pas envie de faire pareil vous deux ! Termina-t-il à l'intention de ses frères avant de croiser les bras et de détourner la tête.

-Oh si, on avait envie qu'il apprenne à nager pour ne plus avoir à aller le sauver à chaque fois qu'il manquait de se noyer. Mais entre vouloir qu'il arrête de nous appeler à chaque fois, et le forcer comme tu l'as fait… Commença Tristan.

-Eh oh ! Il n'est pas mort à ce que je sache.

-Ben tient, encore heureux. Je n'ose pas imaginer la colère de Britannia là-haut si tu l'avais laissé. Lâcha Irlande d'un ton mordant.

-Écosse…

Le ton du Français commençait à devenir menaçant. Gwenaël déglutit difficilement, tandis que ses deux frères commençaient à ricaner. Ils n'avaient aucune pitié pour leur frère dans ce cas là. Certes, ils adoraient tourmenter leur cadet, mais ce que la nation rousse était inadmissible. Ils voulaient lui mener la vie dure, pas le tuer.

-Ben… Tu te souviens comment Arthy était quand il était gosse ? Il criait toujours, surtout quand on faisait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Ça n'a pas beaucoup changé d'ailleurs, l'âge ne lui réussi pas.

-Gwen. Explication. Maintenant.

-Il refusait d'apprendre à nager. On avait beau lui montrer de toutes les manières possibles il ne voulait rien entendre. Peureux à un point pas possible. Alors ben, un jour j'en ai eu marre. J'ai voulu passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Il avait débité son discours sur un ton qu'il voulait assuré, même si le regard que lui lançait le Français commençait à se noircir sérieusement. Bon d'accord il avait peut-être un peu, beaucoup exagéré en traitant son frère ainsi. Peut-être bien que l'incapacité d'Angleterre à nager venait de cette époque. Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir que le sale rosbif paniquerait ainsi dans l'eau du lac. Arthur s'était contenté de se débattre en l'appelant à l'aide. Il n'avait absolument rien fait pour nager, pas étonnant qu'il ait coulé.

-Oh ça va. Il avait qu'a nagé tout seul aussi. Il m'énervait à toujours geindre ! Alors… Ben…Bon, j'avoue je l'ai peut-être jeté un peu trop loin.

-QUOI !

-Un peu beaucoup trop loin même. Précisa Tristan, mesquin.

-Je me demande ce que t'aurais fait si j'avais fait pareil moi. Se moqua l'Irlandais.

Tu as… Jeté Arthur dans le lac ! S'exclama Francis qui n'en revenait pas.

-Ouais. Et Môssieur n'a pas fait dans la demi-mesure. Il a réussi à l'envoyer au centre du lac. Je me demande encore ce qui lui a pris.

-Oh ça va toi. Si ce rapporteur de Gallois n'avait rien dit, tu n'aurais jamais rien sût !

France était partagé entre l'effarement, la colère et l'incompréhension. L'espace de quelques instants il envisagea sérieusement d'attraper Gwen par le col, de le trainer jusqu'à la falaise la plus proche, et de le balancer le plus loin possible dans la mer. On ne balançait pas un enfant dans l'eau comme ça. Même si ledit enfant était une teigne comme Angleterre !

-Écosse comment as-tu pût faire ça !

-Facile, je l'ai pris par-dessous les bras et je l'ai jeté dans la flotte. Répondit le rouquin de but en blanc.

-Comme ça !

-Comme ça. Et je maintiens que s'il avait fait quelques efforts, il aurait surement pût faire autre chose que du sur-place total.

Un claquement de porte fit taire les quatre nations présentes. Puis la porte se rouvrit, et on entendit les voix d'Alfred et Matthew se rapprocher. Les deux jeunes nations venaient de se faire bousculer par un Anglais visiblement très en colère. Ils voulurent savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ils ne reçurent qu'un regard français très noir en direction d'un certain écossais qui émit un rire pas très rassuré.

-On discutera de ça plus tard. Gwen ne croit pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, c'est bien compris ? Sur cette menace, France sorti.

-Là mon cher brother, je crois qu'il est bien énervé. Fit Irlande, taquin.

-Oh, ça va hein ! Écosse prit une moue boudeuse.

-Euh… On a raté quelque chose ?

-Laisse tomber Alfred, ce n'est pas important. Répondit Tristan.

* * *

><p>Arthur avait boudé pendant un bon moment dans sa chambre, avant de se rhabiller pour sortir. Il se dépêcha pour ne pas avoir à discuter avec le stupide frog, et était sorti aussi vite que possible. Peut-être même un peu trop vite, il avait peut-être claqué la porte, un peu trop fort. Tant pis. Il avait besoin d'être dehors, de respirer le bon air marin. Il voulait être seul avec lui-même. Il marcha le plus vite possible.<p>

-Arthur, attend !

-Dégage stupide frog ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

-Mais je veux juste te parler. Ralentit un peu !

-J'ai pas envie de te parler moi. Retourne donc voir tes cousins !

L'ancien pirate continua à marcher en accélérant l'allure, ne voulant surtout pas que son imbécile de rival le rattrape. Mais il fut contraint de s'arrêter, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il allait vers un borde falaise. Zut de zut ! Et bien sûr, France était juste derrière lui. Ben tient ! Il prit son air le plus renfrogné et croisa les bras en carrant les épaules. Cela n'impressionna nullement le Français qui se rapprocha de lui.

-Arthur, c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Écosse que tu n'arrives pas à nager ? Tu as peur de te retrouver aussi désemparé que lorsque tu étais enfant ? Demanda Francis en se rapprochant de lui.

-Que… N'importe quoi ! Et arrête de t'approcher !

-Arthur, laisse-moi t'aider. On va bien finir par trouver une solution à ta phobie de l'eau. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Que ! Je n'ai pas peur de l'eau ! D'où tu sors un truc pareil toi !

-C'est évident pourtant.

-Pas du tout ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

-Arthur, arrête de reculer tu… IGGY !

Trop tard, l'Anglais mis un pied dans le vide et se retrouva entrainé par son poids. Il essaya en vain de se rattraper. Francis se précipita vers lui pour essayé de le rattraper, mais il trébucha sur une petite pierre. Les deux nations tombèrent donc dans l'eau dans un énorme *SPLOUTCH* Arthur se retrouva une nouvelle fois enseveli sous l'eau. Des images de cette fameuse journée recommencèrent à défiler sous ses yeux.

* * *

><p><em>Arthur continua à se débattre. Ses membres s'engourdissaient de plus en plus, et de l'eau continuait à pénétrer dans sa bouche. Il essaya de se placer à l'horizontale pour nager, mais ça ne fit qu'empirer la situation, et il commença à s'étouffer. Il commença à s'enfoncer dans l'eau, et jeta des regards désespérés à son ainé. Ainé qui le regardait, bras croisé, depuis la rive. Sa tête commença à s'enfoncer dans l'eau, et il commença à penser qu'il allait mourir. Il coulait de plus en plus dans les eaux sales du Loch-Ness<em>

France avait failli être assommé sous l'impact du choc. Il avait réussi à remonter à la surface, mais s'était aperçu que son rival ne l'avait pas suivit. Il replongea bien vite dans l'eau, et vit le corps d'Arthur qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus vers les profondeurs. Bizarre, d'habitude il se débattait et arrivait à remonter l'espace de quelques secondes. Là rien. Il se laissait couler comme un vulgaire caillou.

_« Je ne veux pas mourir… Mamaï, je ne veux pas… » _

_Mais sa mère ne viendra pas le secourir, elle était morte. Et aucun de ses frères ne viendraient le sauver non plus. Des petites larmes s'échappèrent de ses paupières, tandis que ses yeux se fermaient lentement. C'était fini, bel et bien fini. Ayant abandonné tout espoir de survit, il ne fit pas attention à la main qui venait de saisir son col pour le remonter à la surface. _

* * *

><p>-Arthur ! Eh, Arthur ! Mais répond-moi bon sang !<p>

Angleterre ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage visiblement très inquiet de son rival de Français juste au dessus de lui. Il cligna les yeux, et toussa pour éjecter toute l'eau qui s'était infiltrée dans ses poumons. France lui tapota le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini, puis l'aida à s'asseoir sur le sable chaud. Arthur tremblait légèrement, encore sous le choc de la noyade.

-Tu te sens bien Iggy ? S'inquiéta Francis.

-Je vais bien frog, pas la peine de t'inquiéter. Répondit-il en essayant de calmer les tremblements dans sa voix.

-On a eut de la chance que la plage n'ai pas été loin de la falaise. J'ai crut que tu étais mort.

-Tu pensais être débarrassé de moi si facilement, bouffeur de gastéropodes ?

-Oh, mais tu sais que ça me manquerais de ne plus me chamailler avec toi, mon lapin. Allez, on rentre, tu vas attraper froid.

-Je ne… Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Sans crier gare, France souleva Angleterre en voulant le ramener au pavillon ainsi. L'Anglais se débâtit avec véhémence, ne voulant pas subir les moqueries de ses frères. Il gigota tellement qu'il fini par tomber dans le sable. Il se releva en envoyant plusieurs injures à l'encontre de son rival qui se retenait désespérément de rire. Lorsque le plus jeune fut debout, l'ainé l'attrapa dans ses bras, provoquant un nouveau hurlement.

-Tu sais Arthy, tu peux me le dire si c'est à cause de ce que ton frère t'a fait que tu ne peux pas nager. Je peux comprendre.

-Je ne suis pas aussi faiblard que tu sembles le penser frog.

-Alors comment se fait-il que tu ne sois toujours pas capable de nager, depuis le temps que je te montre comment faire. Surtout que tu connais les gestes.

-…

-Iggy, il faut que tu apprennes à surmonter ta phobie. Si tu veux je peux t'y aider. Je ne te laisserais jamais te noyer comme ton frère l'a fait.

-… C'est promit ? Arthur tourna son visage vers Francis.

-Promit.

-Well… Je veux bien essayer, avec toi.

-Tu sais que j'adore quand tu rougis comme ça. Tout ira bien mon lapin, je serais là.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment être rassuré, mais bon… Allez, lâche-moi maintenant. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte du Français.

« N'empêche. Je me demande qui l'a sauvé lors de sa noyade au lac » S'interrogea France.

* * *

><p><em>Gwenaël était resté un long moment sur les rives du lac, tapant des pieds parce que son frère ne réapparaissait pas. Vraiment, qui lui avait collé un petit frère pareil, hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il prenait autant de temps à remonter à la surface ? Ce n'était tout de même pas si difficile que ça de nager.<em>

_-Arthy, je te préviens que si tu ne remontes pas tout de suite, je dirais à Francis que tu n'es qu'un sale trouillard ! _

_Il attendit quelques secondes, persuadé que l'Anglais remonterait dans peu de temps. Il ne supporterait jamais de se faire ainsi humilier ainsi devant la jeune nation française. Malheureusement, rien ne vint. Aucune petite tête blonde aux yeux verts ne fit son apparition à la surface du lac. Un mauvais pressentiment commença doucement à s'insinuer en lui. Non, se n'était pas possible… Son frère n'était-il pas en train de se noyer ? Il fit demi-tour, en faisant mine de s'éloigner mais retourna presque immédiatement la tête. _

_« Il est… »_

_Même s'il n'aimait pas son frère cadet, il ressentait tout de même une certaine appréhension. Il ne pouvait quand même pas le laisser se noyer comme ça, si ? Il ne l'aimait pas et être débarrassé de lui le soulagerait presque. Mais il ne pouvait pas se défaire de l'idée qu'il devait aller le chercher. Il jura et se dirigea vers le lac. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il aurait peur pour son frère, il aurait bien rit tient._

_« Arthur, je te jure que si tu joues la comédie tu vas me le payer ! » Lâcha-t-il juste avant de plonger à la rescousse de son petit frère._

_Il dû se rendre à l'évidence, son petit frère était bel et bien en train de se noyer. Il l'attrapa par le col, le ramena contre lui et remonta le plus vite possible. Lorsqu'il fut de retour à l'air libre, il vit les tignasses noires et blondes de ses deux autres frères. Tristan, qui avait assisté au moment où Écosse avait lancé son frère à l'eau, était parti à la recherche leur frère irlandais. Irlandais qui avait vraiment l'air furieux contre son frère roux. Il lui passa un savon mémorable tandis que le Gallois lui avait jeté des petites pierres à la figure. Puis ils avaient ramenés le petit Arthur chez eux pour qu'il puisse se reposer. _

* * *

><p>-Tu crois que Francis va pouvoir l'aider à surmonter cette peur de l'eau ? Demanda Tristan à Liam.<p>

-Bah… On peut toujours parier dessus si tu veux. Combien pour que notre cousin apprenne enfin au raton-laveur comment nager ?

-Et toi, combien qu'il va se venger sur Écosse pour ce sale tour ? Vu comment il a réagi, ça ne lui a vraiment pas plût.

-Oh, 99% de chance. Et je suis gentil.

Les deux frères ricanèrent dans un bel ensemble. Au loin on entendait les récriminations du Français à l'encontre de son cousin écossais. Visiblement le continental avait décidé de faire savoir sa manière de penser sur sa façon d'apprendre à son petit frère comment nager correctement.

-NON MAIS T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT BARJOT MON GARS! On ne balance pas ses petits frères à la flotte comme ça, même si on ne les aime pas et qu'ils sont aussi teigneux qu'Arthur ! CRÉTIN DE PORTEUR DE JUPON D'OPÉRETTE! JE VAIS TE BALANCER AU MILIEU DE LA MÉDITERRANÉE ET ON VERRA COMMENT TU TE DÉBROUILLES POUR REVENIR !

* * *

><p>Et voilà, fic terminée ^^ Qui d'entre vous avait deviné que c'était Écosse qui avait sauvé son frère lors de sa noyade? Vous pensez que France serait capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution? Je pense faire une suite où Arthur arrivera pour une raison ou une autre à surmonter sa peur. Bien sûr il ne nagera pas correctement, mais au moins il ne sera plus paralysé. Par contre, il faut encore que je décide de la situation qui déclencherait ça.<p>

Bref, merci d'avoir lu ce one-shot ^^ A une prochaine fois.


End file.
